Waiting Love
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: She waited, four years for his return. He never did. She intends to keep her promise and sets off to find him. For Itachi, I'll do anything. ItachiXOC
1. Journey Start

Michi: Heys! This is my first Naruto fic after writing 7 other fics about Shaman King and Tenchu(also about ninjas!). Anyways Hope you enjoy! BTW this is an ItachiXOc fic... I hope you are aware of that. Okay in this story it starts off with my Oc being 12 Itachi is 13 and Sasuke is 8 got it? Okai **If you think about it…this reminds me of Sasuke and Sakura. Hehe please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Does he really love me, or am I just a replacement of what he can't have?**

**-x-_Waiting Love_-x-**

"Itachi-kun!!" a twelve year old girl squealed as she ran to catch-up to her fiancé. Yet, he just continued walking, ignoring the pleas of the young girl trailing behind him.

Frowning the girl, Evelyne, ran full speed hoping to catch up with the Anbu squad leader but not being able to see the chipped rocks that fell from the old buildings, she tripped and sprained her ankle with a loud crack.

"Ah!" a scream was heard as Itachi turned around to face the innocent lavender haired girl on the ground, with eyes brimming with unshed tears. Face softening, Itachi walked closer to the girl and bent down. Crystal tears began to pour down her flawless face as he wiped away the stray tears with his fingers. He tilted Evelyne's face upwards to face him so her amber orbs would meet his onyx ones.

Lifting his childhood friend and comrade in a piggy back, they started to walk towards the Yun household.

"Am…am I a burden to you Itachi? You've changed. Now you don't seem to care for me at all…you make it seems like all you do for me is just a D-class mission you do. I just… I ...miss the old you. Remember how we used to hang-out together? How we trained together and how you helped me with my jutsus?" Evelyne urged, while Itachi just started at her emotionlessly.

"I don't miss those times." He replied as he continued the journey back to the Yun household. The rest of the day was quiet.

----X---- That night…

"Goodbye Evelyne-chan, I'm leaving for a mission and I won't be back very soon." Itachi said softly as he waited for a reply on the other side of the shoji door that blocked him and Evelyne.

The door slowly opened and Evelyne popped her head out, "Come back soon and please be careful. I swear I'll wait until you come back!"

A soft kiss was placed on her cheek as her 'beloved' disappeared in the night. Blushing, she waited for his return, longing for him to change back to when they were young.

----X---- At 10 pm

"What the… I thought someone was just here…" said the 8 year old Sasuke as he turned to look up at the electricity poles.

"Sasuke!" shouted a feminine voice behind him. "What are you doing this late at night?"

Sasuke turned around seeing his to-be-sister-in-law with a worried look on her face. Sasuke smiled innocently and just simply nodded to greet her presence. "I'm just going home now, besides it's late a girl shouldn't be out so late. Not only that, but onii-san would not be happy."

Evelyne smiled sweetly and winked, "Sasuke thanks for worrying but its okay I'm a Jounin remember? Anyways, your mother just called me over for dinner and she just won't let me decline. So, let's walk home together shall we?" Sasuke smiled and grabbed her outstretched hand even though the dinner thing was an excuse to go see his brother.

"Um, I … heard your brother is on a mission…do you have any idea when he will be back?" asked Evelyne shyly

"A mission, he never said anything about that…" pondered Sasuke as the two stopped at the Uchiha estate while Evelyne bit her lip wondering if Itachi was just trying to get away from her.

Opening the door the floor was covered with corpses of the Uchihas! Gasping the two ran towards the living room where they heard clashes and a scream!

"Sasuke don't come in!" they heard a voice cry. The two grew impatient and couldn't risk the fact that their family was dying and opened the door. Their pupils grew small and their eyes widened at the sight of the murderer of the Uchiha clan.

"Why?" shouted Sasuke angrily, as Evelyne fell limp to the floor in shock.

"To test my capacity." Was all Itachi said before activating his new Mangekyou Sharingan. "Foolish brother, if you want to kill me then hate, spite and survive pathetically. Run and run and cling desperately to life." Sasuke was then hit by a shuriken on the shoulder causing him to break eye contact with Itachi.

"RUN SASUKE!" shouted Evelyne as she grabbed more kunai and shuriken from her leg holster facing Itachi with eyes turning red. This of course, was not the sharingan it was her advanced bloodline technique…Akagan (red eyes) it can see the future and works like the sharingan except the fact that it couldn't copy their opponents' jutsu but it could read people's minds.

"Do you dare attack me…my love?" Itachi smirked at the trembling Evelyne while she charged at Itachi. Not concentrating and putting effort at all in her attack Itachi moved from in front to behind of her. She froze not daring to move.

"I spared your life you know that? I killed Shisun not you…you could've died but…I spared you. Is this how you repay me?" he whispered into her ear. "I needed to test my brother and your 'capacity' and so I will let you live. Hate me Spite me and cling desperately to life and one day you will come before me."

"NO!!!" screamed Evelyne as she turned around embracing the figure behind her. Itachi stayed motionless while staring at this naïve girl. "I…I can never hurt Itachi-kun. Please…don't leave take me with you. I promise I won't be a burden! Please, Itachi-kun…pl" Her sentence was cut short by Itachi as he knocked her out. He flung her limp body over his shoulder and went out to the street where his brother stood.

Belch with the capacity crap and on with the story.

"In order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend. You will not kill Evelyne, she will now act as your older sibling maybe even like a mom. She will continue to wait for me and you shall continue to hate." Itachi threw Evelyne towards Sasuke and left Sasuke unconscious.

That happened so long ago…It has been 4 years since I looked out for Sasuke and have been waiting…Now I will begin my search.

---X---

"LADY EVELYNE! LADY EVELYNE!" a crowd of reporters surrounded the now confident and 'famous' Evelyne. I was now the voice of Konoha. I am a medic-nin under Tsunade's rank and a famous singer.

"LADE EVELYNE! When will you return for the tour around the hidden villages?" asked a female reporter as she stuck a pen and a notebook in Evelyne's face.

"Well, I'm not sure but I WILL be back. I'm just going to spread some Konoha pride!" I said stepping out of the crowd as they slowly left.

"Maybe performing at different places…will let me get one step closer to him." I whispered

"You're leaving? So soon, without a goodbye to your dear old friend?"

I turned around and faced my beloved…. "PERVERTED YET KOOL KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and caught me in his arms; he then squished me to death. I pushed him and ended up falling straight on my bottom.

"Ah, you've grown so much since I last saw you I mean I AM 8 years older than you. I can't believe you're 16 and leaving Konoha already!"

I beamed at my friend, my colleague and something clicked. Never in my life had I ever asked him about Itachi. Maybe if I asked now…then I could have a bigger chance of finding him!

"Ano…Kakashi-sensei. Umm…well…please take care of Sasuke while I'm gone okay?"

"Well of course…is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well…it's about 'him'." I frowned slightly as I peeked at his face to check if he had shown any grim emotions. But he only smiled…Kashi-kun

"Actually I saw him a few months ago. He joined Akatsuki. That's all I'll tell you please don't go look for him you'll only get hurt. Give-up on the chase Evelyne…he won't come back."

I frowned a bit but keep the information in my head I WILL use it. "I'm sorry Kashi-kun but I promised and I really love him so I can't go back on my word. I will search for him. I'm sorry. Thanks for helping me though." I said as I have him a peck on the cheek.

Kakashi grabbed my wrist before I went. His uncovered eye showed sadness and concern when he wished me good luck and safety.

Today I will begin my search. The new beginning…a search for a missing nin.

---X--- Owari---X---

Michi: Well how was that for the beginning? Well the end was kinda sloppy since I'm being rushed to go practice piano and walk the dog. Well Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! fanks


	2. Akatsuki

Michi: WOW!! I GOT REVIEWS!! To me this is a great start to my Naruto fanfic writing career lol ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Review please! **The past story is going to be SUPER long this time cause I got 'ideas' and I need it to be like this you'll understand later on/ -snickers-**

Rachelle: Aww shucks thank you!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

StrawberrySasuke: YAY! You liked it! Thank you!! I update now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so back away lawyers you have no right to sue me!

* * *

**

**I tear my heart open. I sew my self shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel

* * *

**

It was a_ late_ morning for our Evelyne Yun-chan, as she woke-up to a new day as she quickly got dressed into her training outfit which was a plain short red kimono over top a black shirt and shorts. Her obi was blue and had the Yun's family symbol embroided in it. She had her long lavender-coloured tied up in a pony tail as her long 'bangs' flowed down past her shoulders. Quickly swallowing down her breakfast she greeted her parents, family, and fellow clan members that bowed here and there when she ran past a 'good morning'.

"Good morning ???-sensei! Good morning Shisui-san! Good morning Ita-kun!!" Evelyne squealed when she saw her teammates waiting for her to start their missions. They were all currently Chuunins while Itachi was soon to become an Anbu skipping the Jounin level. (I hope I'm right?) The handsome and strong Uchiha Shisui greeted the energetic young girl 'good morning' while Itachi just looked at her emotionlessly. Evelyn frowned at Shisui and kinda shot an Is-it-just-me-or-is-he-changing-before-our-eyes-and-is-there-something-I-should-know look at him.

"You of all people Evelyne-chan, you are late! You bring shame to these Uchihas! You are a Yun clan member! You shouldn't be late! Especially today of all days when you have to go to the Uchiha household!" their sensei rambled.

"There she goes again." Shisui said as he rolled his eyes while crossing his arms across his chest. Itachi and Evelyne just chuckled within themselves. Then they began training.

------X------ At the Yun's household

"Evelyne! Come quick! You know you will be chosen to marry one of the Uchihas! If you don't get accepted we'll try the Hyuugas! Come ON! For once wear a traditional Chinese Kimono!" Evelyne's mom cried as she placed her hands on her hips.

"MOM!" Evelyne whined, " I don't want to be so formal! It's just a dinner! Besides I don't think Dad would want me to wear **_THIS _**kimono!" She reached for the red kimono that dragged along the floor when she tried it on. It was made of silk and had the Yun's symbol, the phoenix in gold on the right side of the kimono. " I mean! LOOK! There is a BIG SLIT on the left side! Do you know it would expose so much of my leg! I ain't no prostitute!" That received her good smack on her face as her mom fumed with anger.

"Do not mock our family name and do NOT use such foul vocabulary! You will wear it and besides it was your _Father's _suggestion. "Arg…."

After wearing it her mother tied her hair up in a Chinese style hairdo, braid dropping down here… piece of hair there and a bun here Oh! And a beautiful phoenix shaped pin on the side which was stuck onto the side of the bun. Her mother added some blush onto her just turned twelve year old daughter's cheeks before she fiddled around with her own hair and clothes.

Sighing Evelyne closed her room door when her mother left her, she stared at the mirror. _'This is so not me! I just hate this. I'm already friends with Itachi and Shisui-san. Why do we all have to be so formal! Why do I have to find a fiancé at **THIS** age.' _She thought.

"For once I want to be rebellious." Evelyne smirked, " Gawd…I'm being influenced by Itachi and Shisui-kun with all this smirking!" She picked up her leg holster and tied it on her uncovered leg where the slit ends and loaded herself kunai and shurikens onto the bag behind her obi bow.

_Alright…time to go._

---X--- At the Uchiha household that night.

"I know you're interested in her Shisui. You_ want _her don't you?" Itachi smirked at the blushing face beside him.

"You…I…ITACHI!!!" Shisui tackled the formal dressed Itachi in his room where they waited for the formal dinner party to start. "But Itachi, you like her too don't you?" said Shisui as he and Itachi straighten their dark blue and gray kimonos.

"Lots of powerful clans are coming tonight…I can pick another girl. You can have her don't worry about it."

_Even though I like her too…either you or Evelyne-chan will be killed by my hands…_

And then…things were quiet until the guests arrived.

"Oh! ITACHI-KUNNNNNN!!!! A brunette flung herself at Itachi when the Kugirugi clan came. A shy girl just shook hands with Shisui and blushed madly. Itachi and Shisui's parents just smiled and watched carefully. They had lots planned for their daughter-in-law…tests were how they would put it. Lots of clans came and most of the girls flung themselves onto Itachi making him annoyed almost wanting to kill them. But the two waited for their teammate, Evelyne to arrive yet she hasn't.

---X---Outside the Uchiha house where Sasuke was.

"Hey! What's your name?"

Sasuke looked up to see a very beautifully dressed girl. "My name is Sasuke. My brother is probably waiting for you. You should go in."

"You're very cute Sasuke and its okay I'm sure Ita-kun can wait awhile but Shisui on the other hand…oh well. I'm always late, it's expected. Why are you out here all alone?"

Sasuke smiled innocently and just shook his head, "Just…thinking and well here for you!" Sasuke thrust a small buttercup in front of Evelyne's face.

"It's beautiful! Thank you! Do you want to hear a song?" Evelyne bowed smiling at the cute Sasuke.

"I hope you will become my nee-chan not those other girls who just ignore me or suddenly scare me and I would love too!" Sasuke frowned and grimaced at the thought of those girls especially the Kugirugi but then smiled at the thought of a song by this wonderful young girl.

She sang, he applauded and it was night fall.

Evelyne chuckled and her family was already inside except for her. Everyone was inside already! Evelyne and Sasuke looked and nodded at each other before running into the household. She opened the door with a loud bang accidentally while her clan glared at her rash actions from where they were sitting in the HUGE table.

"Oh…, Evelyne, my dear, sweet, daughter. Please, sit beside Shisui-kun and this fine young man from the Kugirugi clan. Please excuse our daughter Uchiha-san, she's never like this." Kaname (Evelyne's mom) said while bowing.

Sasuke let go of Evelyne's hand and hugged her before he sat down next to Itachi and the nightmare, Kugirugi girl, Megumi.

'Boy…am I in trouble… Why am I always late!?!?' Inner Evelyne cried

I smiled sweetly and bowed excusing myself before I sat down having Shisui snickering behind my back. The room was absolutely huge even bigger than the academy rooms!

"You look very pretty today, Evelyne-chan." Shisui whispered into her ear but not loud enough for me to hear, "I can't believe you were really forced to wear that!"

"I know!" I replied a little bit too loudly and everyone was staring at me. Itachi just remained emotionless and muttered something about the clan and testing his capacity. Everyone then turned their attention towards him!

'Great' thought Itachi. I saw his father staring at him with a questioning face but Itachi just stayed quiet.

The dinner went well with little conversations here and a few arguments once in a while on whose daughter will be engaged to the Uchihas. Then the alcohol was brought in.

Mister Kugirugi was drunk…Oh boy! He hand is on my knee for God's sake! I was about to scream out pervert and use my new 'technique' the legendary left hand slap. Only Itachi and Shisui experienced the pain before for being jerks. His hand trailed onto my thigh and I was boiling with anger. I shifted closer to Shisui and he just smiled and blushed a little bit that only I could see.

"You have really smooth skin Yun-dono." He whispered in my ear. His voice was full of lust and he was now caressing my thigh!

"WOULD YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!!!?" I grabbed eight kunai and threw it at him after a painful 'smack' from my left hand he received. The kunai were perfectly in spot and held the Kugirugi in place on the wall.

"Nii-chan!" Megumi FINALLY let go of Itachi and went and pulled out all the Kunai from her brother's clothes.

"You BITCH!" Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at what just happened.

Megumi's brother fell onto the floor in a heap and began chanting how soft my skin was. Was he a pervert? Or was he a pervert? I shuttered at the thought.

Megumi lunged at me and I dodged her effortlessly Shisui grabbed her and stopped her in her tracks. "Well, screw you too…" I muttered under my breath.

Itachi came over and held out his right hand asking for the kunai I had packed. I had brought shame upon my family and the Kugirugis too. I took my leg holster I hid so very well and the pack of shurikens also. Everyone gasped and my mother approached me while Itachi just stayed silent with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Eve-chan…"

'SMACK'

Blood trickled from my mouth in a small line. My right cheek was blood red. Not from the blush but from the horrible slap my mother gave me.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san and family to be wasting your time. My daughter is behaving so terribly today."

"Its alright you may leave whenever you please." Itachi's dad said while looking at the disappointed Itachi and Shisui.

I wanted to cry. But I can't. I feel so embarrassed! I can't…I just won't! I kept my tears within myself. But anger boiled deep inside me.

My mom grabbed my arm roughly and I winced in pain but before I stepped foot out of the dinner room where everyone was starting to chat again except for the Uchihas, Sasuke came and stopped my mom!?

"Yun-sama, can she sing a song for me, before she goes? Please?"

I of course was shocked by his actions…everyone was! My mom just took this as a chance to get into the Uchiha family after my awful behavior as she would love to put it.

"Of course she won't mind."

Sasuke smiled and sat down in front of me. Everyone started staring!!! I can't take it…Okay Eve… concentrate on only Sasuke. Itachi is not watching…Itachi is SO NOT WATCHING!

I started…

"konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe　sabishii nohara wo  
chiisana hikari ga terashiteta

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no youni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitorizutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara

ima ga tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope

natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope X3"

(This is Fields of Hope from Gundam Seed Destiny and IT"S REALLY GOOD!!! Anyways yeah Lacus sings it Rie Tanaka. If you don't know it just imagine her singing 1000 words from Final fantasy X-2?)

I looked up seeing Sasuke asleep on my lap and my mom smirking at the other moms with their mouths wide open.

I looked at my two teammates they just stared in disbelief. This one is going to be hard to explain.

---X---Next day

"EVE!!!!!!! WAKE-UP!!! I GOT GREAT NEWS!!" Kaname shrieked in the gardens.

Evelyne groaned and tossed around her bed before having her own mother bust through the doors like an angry elephant.

"You've got a date! From Shisui-kun AND ITACHI-KUN!!" her mother bellowed and squealed.

"Yeah...Yeah…WHAT!?" she jumped…err I mean rolled out of bed or you would like to call fall -.- and pounced onto her mother looking at the two pieces of notes that she waved around.

'Evelyne-chan, training is canceled today meet me at the Konoha park 9am. I've got important news for you.

Shisui'

'Eve-chan meet me at my house, my garden at 9:15 sharp

Itachi'

"Boy, does Itachi make things quick and simple" Evelyne thought to herself. But…there is only fifteen minutes in between!!

She looked upwards at a clock which read 8:55! "EEEE!!!!!!" She pushed her mother out of her room and dressed in a simple red spaghetti strapped dress and brushed her long hair. She quickly ran out of the house while making sure she got at least ONE kunai kept somewhere on her.

'Konoha park 9 sharp…whew that's a good sign.' Evelyne sighed and saw Shisui leaning against a tree resting.

"OHAYO Shisui-san." she gasped and rested her palms on her knees and grasped desperately for air. Shusui glanced at the panting girl lovingly.

"Ohayo, Eve-chan." Shisui said intending to be able to look at the usual energetic and cheerful face of Evelyne but instead he saw an uncomfortable look.

"Is something wrong, Eve-chan?" He shot her a concerned look before she waved her hands in front of her chest saying that she's fine.

"Well, is there something I should know? Well?" She awaited Shisui to reply and he did eventually but not after his held her hands in his.

"Eh? Shisui-san why are you holding my hands?" She asked clueless of her surroundings.

"Well…I..Umm..What I want to say is that…"

"EE!!!! I'm LATE I'm LATE!! ITACHI IS SO GOING TO KILL ME!! SORRY SHISUI-SAN! I'LL SPEAK WITH YOU TOMMORROW!!" She took her hands from his and ran off.

"Looks like she dropped the kun from Itachi…Since Itachi gave you to me…you will be mine." Talk about stubbornness. What the fan girls do for the Uchihas but the Uchihas never return their affection.

_You will be mine_

He chased after the rushing kunoichi and grabbed her wrist firmly outside the Uchiha residence.

"Eh? What's wrong Shisui-san? I'm really late and you know what happens when Itachi gets mad."

"You're mine Evelyne…mine…not Itachi's. I _want_ you." Shisui whispered into her ear causing a shivering coldness run down her spin.

"Shisui-san…? Are you alright? You're…" She was cut short by him when he pushed her against the board trying to kiss her. But she was quick and covered her mouth with her uncaught wrist.

"What are you doing Shisui?" an icy voice pierced the panting of Evelyne.

"Nothing…" _'I will control my anger…control….'_

"Aha! Nothing happened, Itachi we were just talking and Shisui was just teaching me this new taijutsu move he learned. Well let's get going shall we?"

Shisui looked up with anger in his eyes but he was still glad she treats him as a friend and came up with an excuse.

Itachi glared at his best friend and left after Evelyne who was already inside the Uchiha household.

Once they were alone Itachi started a conversation.

"Well…My father says you are to be engaged to me…" Itachi said coldly.

Shocked eyes looked up to the Uchiha "I…I…you…engage…Ita-kun……"

"I need to test my own capacity this night…I lost hope for this clan but…first I need to test you…are you worthy of me?"

"Itachi…is something wrong? You and Shisui-san are acting different…lately. What do you mean my capacity? I don't even know about being worthy!" Bewildered by her own thoughts she concluded to this. "Answer me this Itachi, Do you love me?"

Lips were lowered onto hers and strong arms embraced her body as two Uchihas watched them.

"_Hey…do they remind you of when we were young?" _

The very next day Shisui was killed.

---X--- Waiting love 2.

"I'm searching for a man, all across Japan, just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong but still a little shy, yes I need, I need my samurai! Ai I ai I ai I'm your little butterfly green, black, and blue makes the colours in the sky." Evelyne sang quietly to herself but stopped in her tracks when she saw a black figure on the floor in front of her.

'Wha!? Is it an animal? Wait…an ANBU MASK!!'

I quickly scurried over and dropped my belongings in the mute, lush green forest I was traveling in.

"Mister, are you alright?" I examined his body there was a minor wounds here and there but there were a serious curse on the arms. The man groaned and blood poured out of his body like a red river.

"EE!!" I jumped back at the sight of blood. There was such a huge amount…although I'm a medic-nin I don't think I can heal that. It must've been caused by a strong jutsu.

"Help me…and I shall reward you greatly." Hissed the snake-like voice that came from the man.

His face was covered so I don't know if he was really an anbu member. His forehead protector has the Konoha mark on it but…I've heard of the Sound- Nins Orochimaru...but it is my duty as a medic-nin to help the injured I must help, no one should be left in so much pain.

"Mister…"

"Mibu…Mibu Tatsumaru." The man replied slowly as more blood gushed out. He winced and grasped his injuries.

"Don't move. I don't need a reward please don't move around so much. I will first cleanse your wounds and then I'll use my chakra to heal them. But your arms…the injury is caused by a high-classed jutsu I'll try my best but if I can't heal it, the best I can do is to kill the pain for three days. You cannot move during the time I heal your arms. If I lose my concentration you might die." I said sharply making it loud and clear.

He nodded and I made him lie down on the forest floor. Birds chirped and trees rustled but no animals appeared which was…strange, I noticed. I also sense someone watching me; I'll brush it off.

I opened my bag and took out the disinfection liquids, alcohol, bandages and all sorts of things and then I started to use a piece of cloth and added alcohol to it. I began cleansing the wounds, after that I put bandages on them and nodded to the man, indicating that I will now heal his arms.

He nodded back.

Concentration… I focused all my chakra into my hands, my palms. I can feel it flowing within me. I reached for the two arms and applied the chakra.

'Hummmmmmm'

Mibu wanted to cry out in pain but he didn't after ten minutes he felt weight on his chest but no pain. NO PAIN.

He called out for his 'minion' as he took of his mask.

"Kabuto!"

Almost instantly the sound-nin appeared with an amused look on his face.

"Such a powerful medic-nin even I couldn't heal your arms, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto looked at the unconscious girl and lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"May I?" he asked Orochimaru.

Snake-man smirked and nodded as he looked at his healed hands. He can now use jutsus.

---X---

Evelyne moaned and opened her heavy eyes; she quickly shot out of what she was sleeping on. A bed!? A REALLY nicely furnished room and she looked down at herself. New clothes?!

'What the hell….' She thought.

"You're awake, my master allowed you to stay here in our 'base'. You are not to leave." A guy with glasses and slivery gray hair stared at her shocked face. He came closer to her, his face inches away from hers and he lifted her chin towards him.

"Onna, what is your name?" he said as he stared.

Evelyne pushed him away and turned her face from him as she grasped tighter onto the blanket. "Evelyne." She said quietly.

'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought bitterly

The room was cloaked in red velvet cloths and they blocked out the sun. The bed was HUGE and was also covered in seas of red. Me, myself was dressed in a long red Western style dress that SOMEONE put me in.

The man chuckled, "Don't worry I didn't change your clothing and my name is Kabuto. You're currently in a place where this 'association' holds meetings. This is just one of the rooms provided."

Evelyne nodded understandingly, right now she was tired and she didn't give a damn what she was wearing. But association? Could it be the Akatsuki?

"Is this 'association' the Akatsuki?" she asked with so much hope in her eyes.

Kabuto got off the bed and walked around the room.

"This is the last thing I will tell you, if I tell you this, you must obey my master's every word."

_For Itachi, anything._

"Alright." She muttered quietly hoping she didn't make a wrong decision.

"Yes it indeed is."

---X---** Owari** ---X---

Michil: WHEE!! This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE. I'm officially pooped…-falls asleep- Goodnight and Happy New year. Review please. O and tell me if you want Evelyne to see Itachi in the next chappie hehe 13 pages….


	3. Waiting Love

Michi: YAY REVIEWS! So happy! I'm sorry for the late updates: P interims are coming soon. Must do better: P

**Pink kitty**- hehe of course she does....well she has a freakish slap! Lol thanks for your review I loved it!

**Animegrl**- aww thanks for the two reviews! Usually people will be lazy and not review and read all the chapters without reviewing! Thanks anyways! Love ya!

**Jazzywolf**- you read Shaman king fics too! Don't you? I think I recognize you! Wait… I READ YOUR FICS! Lol update soon!!Thanks for the review enjoy the fic! Read the chappie I hope you approve of my decision about the Itachi thingy… I'm betraying Hao-sama. I just love Itachi too! :P Thanks for the two reviews. I really appreciate it!

**Hina-chan**- thank you so much for the review I'm so glad you love my fic!

**Narutoyuyufan**- Oh… you like YuYu Hakusho too! Yay! Anyways thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**!

**During the sixteenth moon, the truth shall be revealed. Her life will change and she will be tossed into a world of confusion, hate and tragic romance.**

"The Akatuski…will he…oh, how I do hope he." Evelyne muttered quietly.

"But, the members are not here currently and my master needs you." Kabuto interrupted her thoughts. "I will just need a blood sample from you, just to test your health, your condition I mean since you _did _use up so much chakra. He rose up a needle, tube connected to a small pouch.

Evelyne narrowed her eyes and decided that it wouldn't matter, whatever he was doing. She pulled up the sleeve from the red dress and showed her arm to Kabuto who started to take the blood sample.

She was not stupid, she, of course, knew medical information and she knew chakra and blood does not have THAT much influence to each other. She eyed him suspiciously after he finished.

"I'll be back, stay." He warned with a quick 'innocent' smile.

He left the room quickly and Evelyne was left there wondering what was going to happen when SUDDENLY she had a sharp pain in her head as she saw some flashbacks of her an Itachi when they were still a team.

"Am I…unpleasant?" Itachi said as he looked up towards the cloud as he sat beside Sasuke with his first report card in-between them.

"……..!" Sasuke had a confused and shocked face then his eyes narrowed a tiny bit.

"That's not so bad… shinobi usually live as hated people, because they're said to be a problem." Itachi looked down at his feet.

"Such a way…" Sasuke looked worried and seemed pressured as he drifted back into deep thought. 'That's how he speaks towards my brother I actually really…' (I think he's referring to his dad)

"Hehe, to be top notch is really something to think about. To have strength means you become isolated and become arrogant. Although at first you only sought for what you had dreamed for." Itachi said smiling at Sasuke." Well, we're unique and special siblings. In order to overcome you barriers, you and I have to continue living together even if it means hating each other. That's what being an elder brother means." Itachi looked so understanding and full of compassion but was interrupted by a loud shout from someone.

"Ita-kun are you here!?" shouted the anonymous voice.

"Evelyne-chan?" Itachi said curiously, "What are you doing here?"

She was panting softly and had a worried expression plastered on her pretty face.

"Shisui-san…he's…dead."

Itachi looked surprised and sent Sasuke away as he embraced the now sobbing girl.

"Shh…it's going to be alright. Don't worry I'm here." Itachi said softly in her ear. He pushed her body away from him slightly and brushed away her tears comforting her with encouraging words. Minutes later she stopped crying.

"Itachi-kun, they say he committed suicide, but Shisui-san won't do such a thing. Would he? Besides, I just wanted to tell you the police anbu are suspicious of you and are investigating." She looked up into his dark enchanting onyx eyes.

"Oh really…" he said softly looking back into her ruby coloured eyes.

They're bodies came closer, and closer, and closer together until their lips met for a brief moment until they were interrupted by a group of Uchihas.

"Is Itachi here!!?!?" a man long black hair said.

"What is it, everyone?" Itachi asked while having Evelyne clinging onto his arm tightly with a look of fear with a mixture of understanding the situation.

"We had two men missing at last night's meeting." No one spoke. Evelyne clung harder onto his arm and hid behind Itachi's back as he motioned himself in front of her as if shielding her from the penetrating stare from the sharingan that was activated by the man.

"Why did you not come?" the man glared even more and a wave of disgust and hatred overcame his calm emotions.

"………" Itachi only stared back while Evelyne and Sasuke were worried about what was going to happen next. 'Itachi/brother, so he really didn't go to the meeting last night…'

"I can understand that you've been occupied with the various missions since you joined anbu. Your father also told us that and he's looking over you. However, we have no intent of treating you any differently." Replied another, he was continuing the man with long black hair's point.

No one flinched no one gasped everyone was silent as suspense roamed the air.

"I understand I'll be more careful from now on. Please leave." Itachi said as he moved Evelyne away from him just in case anything happens.

"Yeah, but before we do there's one more thing you need to answer." The man with spiky hair said. "It's regarding the suicide by drowning in the Nakano River last night…of Uchiha Shisui."

Evelyne moved in from of the slightly frowning, and so-called shocked Itachi.

"Did he leave a note Uchiha-san? Can you please tell me what happened? Please!" Evelyne begged but Itachi grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the house with a frown on his face.

"The other man that didn't arrive last night was Shisui, I thought that you…" growled the black haired man as he ignored Evelyne.

"I consider him as a true brother and I haven't seen him recently, which is sad to hear…" Evelyne looked up at Itachi's face it looked indifferent like he didn't care at all.

"We started an investigation and the suicidal note matches his writing but one with the sharingan."

"Why don't you be more direct?" Itachi said more of a statement than a question.

The three Uchiha police force members halted and activated their Sharingan scaring the wits out of Evelyne since she had 'bad' experiences with it while training with the Uchihas.

"So you are suspicious of me?" continued Itachi as he also activated his Sharingan but it was a little…different.

"!? Oh no." Sasuke thought as he sunk deeper behind the door frame.

"Itachi…" Evelyne said as she tugged on his sleeve but he just shrugged her off leaving her bedazzled and afraid.

"Listen Itachi, if you betray the clan, you won't go unpunished…" before he can continue Itachi attacked leaving the three men on the road outside the house.

"Don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgments of their appearance. You assumed that I have patience. The clan, the clan you all fail to measure your own capacity and to see the depth of my capacity and as a result you lie beaten here. You hold onto your name, your clan and these limit our capacities. It's foolish to fear." He was about to continue when his father cried out.

"Stop Itachi."

Itachi turned to see his father who began asking him why he was acting all different and why be didn't go to the meeting last night.

"To reach the height…of my capacity. I lost hope for this pathetic clan." He answered as he threw a kunai single handedly into the Uchiha fan symbol.

A gasp escaped Evelyne's lips.

"We can't put up with your arrogance anymore. Please captain please order an arrest." Scowled the black haired guy, yet again.

"ITACHI STOP IT!" Evelyne couldn't take it anymore and latched herself onto Itachi. "What's wrong with you? Itachi please stop it you're scaring me." Evelyne said as Itachi sunk down onto his knees leaving Evelyne standing.

"Gomenasai, I'm not the one who killed Shisui but I am deeply sorry for the words I have spoken.

His father looked at his face and sighed deeply and used the excuse that he was tired from the mission from anbu and that he will look over his son.

Evelyne sighed in relief and the police left leaving Itachi and Evelyne outside with Sasuke watching.

"Itachi, Evelyne-chan, let's go back inside."

Itachi looked up at Evelyne with his Mangekyou sharingan as she frowned and left Itachi alone as she hurried inside shooing Sasuke along the way.

"Maybe you, Evelyne, are one of my limitations from reaching the height of my capacity. If that's the case, I'm sorry to admit I have to get rid of you."

-

Evelyne snapped back to reality when Kabuto came back with his 'master'.

"Orochimaru!?!?" shrieked Evelyne in surprise as she shifted into a comfortable fighting position in the long dress.

"My, my, what a sight. You are beautiful and have what I desire. You remind me so much of Tsunade." Orochimaru said lustfully.

Kabuto excused himself from the room and then there were two; Oro and Eve.

Orochimaru binded Evelyne in place, while she struggled to break-free from the jutsu. He caressed her cheek with his hand; she flinched and was shaking in fear.

One of the legendary ninjas, were right in front of her and was planning to do something horrible with her! Orochimaru lifted her chin to face him and leaned in.

Evelyne wanted to scream for help as she finally found the strength to break-free from the jutsu. She then used her legendary left-hand slap on the legendary ninja. (hehe puns are fun! Lol that rhymed!)

"How dare you, bitch!" he backhanded her and left her lying on the ground while blood dripped from her mouth. She gagged and coughed a few times before he left the room with a few words. "When you learn to love me, then I'll set you free. Until you love me, you'll stay in this room with many, many pleasant visitors to accompany you through the night." He laughed and left the room.

----In Konoha

"Hokage-sama, we are just informed by the Anbu squads that Yun Evelyne has been captured by Orochimaru and his sound-nins." Said a masked ninja with a tattoo left arm.

"WHAT!?" Tsunade slammed her palms on the desk in the Hokage's desk almost shattering it to sawdust.

"Shizune.. I'm going out, you know what to do." Said the fifth Hokage calmly.

Shizune nodded and used a jutsu as Tsunade left quietly.

"Henge no Jutsu!"

----With Oro-sama and Tsunade-sama

"Orochimaru!" bellowed the fierce Tsuande as she stood outside 'his' headquarters.

"My, our very own Tsunade. What brings you here? Isn't it your job to be Hokage? If you die they will be very disappointed." Snickered Orochimaru.

Tsunade growled and balled her hands into a fist. "That is none of your concern but, why did you take her. She has nothing to deal with you! She's a naïve and foolish girl to have healed you. I just…" She paused with some tears coming out of her eyes. "She's like my daughter to me, please let her go, she's pure!"

Orochimaru smirked, "I'm sorry but I have use for her and her bloodline limit…we'll see." And then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NO!" Tsunade then returned to Konoha in a much stressed, depressed mood.

----With our very own Evelyne

"Itachi…."

**_Waiting Love_**

_This piece of waiting love will never die_

_You'll always be in my heart you'll never fade_

_The waiting love is hidden deep inside for you, only_

_This is my Waiting love_

_I hope you find you one day and call out your name_

_I wish to turn and see your face, no matter what expression_

_I learn to jump into your arms and be pulled into your embrace_

_I love every bit of you_

_This is my Waiting love_

_Seeing you shed a tear, makes my world break into pieces_

_Don't worry I'll always be by your side, holding your hand and I'll never let go_

_I'll sacrifice everything for you and wish you the best of luck_

_This is my Waiting Love_

Evelyne closed the notebook she found in the desk and drifted into sleep…while nightmares haunted her every sleeping and waking moment.

Outside of her room crossed two men, teenagers, assassins one with a deadly sword, the other with blood red eyes.

If looks could kill…these bloody eyes with tri teardrops dancing around in them will defiantly prove it right…

"Itachi-san…the smell of a women, makes me so hungry, she smells good enough to eat." Drooled the shark-like man…known as Kisame.

**---Owari-----**

Michi-chan: I hope you enjoyed that I will be updating more often now since my project is ALMOST done. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Ja! Remember to Review!


	4. Big Blue Fish I meanBodyguard?

Michi: wow I haven't updated in…AGES OO. I was too caught up with Ragnarok online xD Gomen minna-san. Anyhow… I love your reviews guys; it encouraged me to keep updating my story! Well here you go Chapter 4.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not OWN NARUTO! I only own Evelyne Yun.**

* * *

**I didn't get the worst feeling in the world when u said goodbye; **

**I got it when I said hello again... because I realized u were still **

**in my life, but a completely different person.**

* * *

Evelyne fell back onto her bed softly and decided to have a change of clothes as to the western style dress that made her fairly uncomfortable. She shut the door quietly unaware of the two Akatsuki members outside. She changed into a short lavender kimono when suddenly, a shark-like man burst through the door with a hungry look on his face. Evelyne screamed in fright and fell back onto the ground in shock. Eyes quivering she looked at the intruder. He had blonde hair and fairly blue skin, Evelyne gasped when she saw the gill features on his cheek. His pupil shone as if he was blood thirsty.

"Who….Who are you?" asked the shaking Evelyne as she pulled herself together being more courageous.

The shark-like man just chuckled sending a cold feeling down Evelyne's spine.

"The name is Kisame, an Akatsuki member."

Evelyne shrunk back a bit at the sound of his hollow, deep and cold voice, his voice sounded as if they were undersea. "I see," said Evelyne calmly "May I ask you a question?"

"Alright," Kisame replied but mutter something under his breath about how Itachi is going to get 'it'.

Evelyne cocked her head to one side, "Eh? What did you say after alright?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing,"

"Oh,"

"Didn't you want to ask your question?"

"Oh yeah! Well um… do you know Itachi?" Evelyne played with her fingers while expecting an answer from her big blue friend.

"Ah well, yeah, he's my partner, technically he told me to protect you." He replied blankly. "But you look so delicious…I'm not sure if I can resist from taking a bite out of you." He snickered.

Evelyne's mind was racing 'Itachi is here? He sent someone to protect me? Why…why didn't he come himself! I want to see him…' Her mind still lingering about the first sentence that she wasn't even stunned by what Kisame said.

"Where is he now!" Evelyne asked attentively and excitedly.

"Well…he's… someone's coming" Kisame turned towards the door and grabbed Evelyne's hand and teleported into another part of Akatsuki. They raced around the maze-like building and ended up hiding in a dark room.

The room had the scent of a mysterious air lurking all around…the bed was pretty huge and all the furniture was black and red…..all except the book on the desk. Evelyne pulling away from the grip of the alerted Kisame, walked towards the desk about to pick up the book when Kisame grabbed her arm.

"Don't, he never lets ANYONE touch that book and get away…alive." Warned Kisame.

"It's… alright. I'm not afraid."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, I wouldn't mourn over your dead body tomorrow morning."

Evelyne reached to grab the book with the Uchiha symbol on the front, slowly with shaking hands, she cracked it open… but a gust of wind and a shadowed figure quickly grabbed it away and left as fast as it came. The only word Evelyne peeked at was…her own name!

"Ita-kun…." She whispered, oblivious to her surroundings and only focusing on the spot the figure once stood, she just stared.

Kisame cussed as Orochimaru Oh-so-gracefully slithered into the room, a little hesitant, but persistent.

"My, my, my. Look at what we have here? Teach them a lesson." Orochimaru hissed angrily as sound nins rushed through the door and developed from shadows. They charged at Kisame and Evelyne as Kisame had a maniacal look plastered on his face while he swung his Sadahame at the enemy nins. Evelyne did a few Katon jutsus at the weaker nins while Kisame took care of the…what we would call… the BIG fish. The enemy ninjas combined their chakra creating a genjutsu as if they were in a large snake habitat, while the room was filled with snakes, all poisonous as they prepared to strike.

"Kanashibari no jutsu!" Evelyne did a few hand seals and held some sound nins in place as Kisame sliced and diced. Kabuto jumped behind Evelyne attempting to knock her out. He strikes her with a kunai but 'Poof' she was replaced with a pillow.

"Kawarimi." He muttered.

"Hah!" Evelyne used a katon no jutsu on Kabuto's shocked face but he disappeared also. "Crap!"

"You fell for it."

She was then bound and Kabuto used a genjutsu on her making her fight her weakness. Being alone.

'_This is just a genjutsu.' _

In her mind and in real life, Evelyne did several hands seals.

"KAI!"

"Interesting…"

Evelyne jumped across the room while creating kage bushins and used her favorite technique Kaze no jutsu, the wind technique. A large amount of wind enveloped the room making Orochimaru stare at the clones with an insane look. All of a sudden all the bunshins threw kunai and the wind carried them all across the room. The Whirlwind and the kunai took out the entire enemy's jutsus and canceled all their genjutsu. But she was too late as the sound nins all bind Kisame with kanashibari no jutsu, holding him in place. While being held in a single spot and Sadahame thrown across the room, not being able to suck the chakra from the enemies, Orochimaru sent on of his snakes and bit into Kisame!

A loud scream was heard and Evelyne's hands flew over her mouth and eyes widened filling with tears. Kisame's large body fell limp and fell onto the floor after the sound nins released their kanashibari. Evelyne started a soft whisper fill the room, almost like chanting while a tear drop; fell to the ground creating a glowing circle and a star inside around her body. Evelyne a little shocked at her new found powers just gasped and a large amount of light filled the room then focused on Evelyne then in a praying position, Evelyne sent the light into Kisame's body.

Feathers of light flew around his body as everyone stood still and heard Evelyne say, "Resurrection". Kisame's once unconscious and poisoned body became filled with life and energy. Free from the venomous grasp of the snake Kisame summoned his sword back and killed all the sound nins while sparing a few glances at Evelyne who was observing her new found skill behind her protector.

Orochimaru just chuckled and escaped into the darkness of the room. The two relaxed a bit when Evelyne suddenly felt a sharp pain from the back of her neck. Kisame turned and saw Kabuto salute leaving an empty needle on the ground while Evelyne winced and screamed falling on the ground near the window of the room.

"Evelyne-chan!" Kisame exclaimed as he took her now unconscious body and placed her on the bed. He sighed and wondered what the needle was and what it contained.

"Kisame." Cried a harsh yet mysterious voice from behind Kisame.

"Eh? Itachi-san?" Kisame said recognizing his partner's presence.

"Hn." Itachi replied as he gazed at the sleeping figure that had tears seeping out of her closed eyes. His sharingan flicked off as he walked towards the body.

"I, ugh, guess I'll be leaving now! Have fun Itachi." Snickered Kisame as he took the needle on the ground to examine then disappeared in a poof!

'_After all this time, she is still my weakness, maybe I should dispose of her, after using her powers to get the kyuubi of course.' _Itachi paused to reminisce what he had just spoken. '_This feeling…is it regret?' _Itachi looked at Evelyne once again and the ice around his heart has melted, just this once in the pass years, he finally felt, again.

"Ita-kun…come back...pl...please… don't leave me here." Evelyne whispered softly.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

---With OROCHIMARU and a MYSTERIOUS MAN!

Master Orochimaru had told the man in the shadows about Evelyne's powers and how he told me to inject that substance in her to stop her from using the maximum amount of her chakra. I watched silently as the man there killed my master with a flick of a wrist. He turned to me and spoke.

"You are now MY servant, so is Evelyne. She will be working for the Akatsuki now. Pay her a little, visit will you." He said emotionlessly.

I bowed and followed out my orders, as I left the room I heard the spirit of Orochimaru hiss '_traitor'_. I smirked and stepped on his body the way out. I paused before going out the door, and turned towards the man.

"She's in Itachi's room… would it be wise to go into 'his' room? Forgive me for questioning your orders." I said briefly.

"Hm, is that so? You are dismissed I will get Itachi for my work. As for you, you will just work as a medic nin in Akatsuki, if you deem worthy of my trust, you will carry out missions.

---I LOVE YOU ITACHI! Oops, laughs nervously AHEM! With Itachi

"?" Wishes to speak with you Itachi-sama." Squeaked a man from behind him. "Does Itachi-sama wish for that girl to be taken care of?"

"Watch over her."

Was all Itachi said as he went to meet the leader of Akatsuki.

Pass the corridors and the maze like hallways, he reached the darkest room in the Akatsuki base. Itachi greeted him with a slight bow, the leader of Akatsuki was the only one stronger than him in the association.

"Evelyne is now part of Akatsuki. She will now be partnered with you and Kisame. Teach her the ways of Akatsuki. You are dismissed."

Itachi left quickly and his sharingan activated, he was angry, he didn't want Evelyne in a part of the association. _'It's too dangerous and she doesn't even know how to use her bloodline to protect her own self. Kisame and I won't always be there, she'll be betraying konoha. She can't do this.'_

Itachi arrived back to his quarters and saw Evelyne awake and had a terrified look on her face, her kimono partly ripped revealing a large amount of her legs while a dead body laid in front of her.

"Ita-kun…"

---In Konoha

"Kaka-sensei! You're finally HERE!" exclaimed the never ending sugar high yet CUUUUTE Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura just sweat dropped.

"We have an important mission." Kakashi said seriously. We're teaming up with the other leaf genins."

The three of them were serious now and stood up straight and had death glares.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke said coolly.

"To retrieve Evelyne Yun."

-----x-----

"Oohhh Itachi-kun." Cooed a voice behind Itachi's team. Evelyne and Shisui turned around a saw a young brown haired girl with a short skirt and sleeveless purple top. She winked and blew a kiss at Shisui which made him blush.

"Mmmm," she licked her lips, "cute but not my type." The girl walked in front of them now, more likely… in front of Itachi! She bent down and raised her head to look up at Itachi's eyes, who were interested on the ground at that moment.

Evelyne's blood started to boil and a red angry mark showed on her head as her she closed her eyes, twitching. Something inside her brain told her to beat the crap out of that girl and tie her up and stuff her mouth with soap then THROW HER IN THE RIVER! She snickered evilly.

"You're…like…SOOOO retarded! Like stupid much!" snorted the girl. "Well, Itachi-kun, my name is Izumi Li, pleasure to meet you." She hugged Itachi's arm and whispered seductively . "I love bad boys like you."

"UGHHH GET OFF HIM YOU FREAK!" Evelyne grabbed the girl and threw her on the ground.

Izumi looked up at Shisui with puppy dog eyes. "Look what you're mean little team mate do to me!" she sniffled slightly and looked at Itachi, pleading.

"Evelyne-chan! Look what you did to Izumi-chan!"

Shisui fell for the trap.

"WHAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING?" Evelyne screamed and pointed an accusing finger at the girl who was being held in Shisui's arms. "GRRRR." Evelyne snarled and glared at Izumi with ALL HER MIGHT! She then stomped away angrily leaving a stunned Shisui, a smirking Izumi and…

"Itachi-kun?" Izumi glomped Itachi but suddenly, 'POOF!' "EH? KAWARIMI? OH MY GOD!" Izumi stomped away VERY mad leaving Shisui standing there realizing his stupidity.

--

"UGH! I hate her; I hate her, I HATE HER!" Screamed Evelyne in frustration as she punched down a few trees in anger. She screamed again knocking down more trees, scaring birds away.

"It's bad to chase birds out of their homes you know. Killing trees for your anger isn't a good idea."

"Humph." Evelyne turned her head away from the Uchiha boy and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let me define you, Cute but able to kick anyone's sorry ass any day of the week." Smirked Itachi.

'_Eh? Did…did he say I was cute? DID HE SAY I COULD KICK ASS? AM I DREAMING? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!'_

"I ugh… got to go home!" Evelyne ran home leaving Itachi there, slightly amused.

-

Evelyne ran into her room squealing, 'he said I was cute!' She glomped her pillow and smiled. After a few good hours of blushing and squealing she decided to write this all down in her diary, to remind her of the 'good' times. Like the time when Itachi used his sharingan and made Shisui slip and fall into horse manure and stunk for a WEEK! Or the time when Shisui and Itachi put sake into her Sprite causing her to get drunk and dance around Konoha.

"Evelyne-chan, Itachi is here!"

"COMING!"

Evelyne flew down the stairs landed GRACEFULLY in front of, the one and only Uchiha Itachi.

"Hiya!" Evelyne said bubbly.

"Hn."

"Eh? Why are you so serious?" Evelyne blinked innocently and stared at the Uchiha and dragged him in her room. "Is something wrong?" She carried a worried look on her face.

"If one day I leave and don't come back…because I did something that will scar you deeply. What will you do?"

"Itachi…"

"Just answer my question." He lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling while Evelyne kneeled beside her bed watching Itachi's calm figure.

"I'd look for you and stay by your side no matter what." She said cheerfully attempting to cheer up the atmosphere. He nodded and Evelyne gave him a hug of reassurance.

'_Every time I'm around her, the wall around my heart just shatters into tiny pieces. Do I…love her?'_

--

"Itachi, we're missing the meeting."

"I know, in order to reach the height of my capacity… I must eliminate you."

"What are you talking about?" The man in the shadows backed away from Itachi but failed to block his attack. "Arggh!"

"Gomen." Itachi left.

"In order to obtain…the Mangekyou Sharingan, I must kill my best friend."

---x**Owari**x---

* * *

Michi: Well I'm done! Phew please review and give me ideas! Please and thank you! Oh by the way please tell me how to improve my Itachi's personality; I'm worried about him being OOC. 


	5. Life in Akatsuki 1

**Michi-chan**- Hmm... Thanks for the review guys Anyways as you can see each chapter consists of a story from Evelyne's past and present! That's why it's separated into two parts! Chapter five, enjoy D.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

xxflashbackxx

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

**I wish to love him freely, if only life would allow it.

* * *

**

--xWaiting Love 5x—

"_Evelyne is now part of Akatsuki. She will now be partnered with you and Kisame. Teach her the ways of Akatsuki. You are dismissed."_

_Itachi left quickly and his sharingan activated, he was angry, he didn't want Evelyne in a part of the association. 'It's too dangerous and she doesn't even know how to use her bloodline to protect her own self. Kisame and I won't always be there, she'll be betraying konoha. She can't do this.'_

_Itachi arrived back to his quarters and saw Evelyne awake and had a terrified look on her face, her kimono partly ripped revealing a large amount of her legs while a dead body laid in front of her._

"_Ita-kun…"_

"Ita-kun," Evelyne's eyes quivered and flashed a look of happiness and fear towards the emotionless Itachi. Itachi did a few hand seals and burned the body into nothing…not even ashes.

"What are you doing here kunoichi?"

Evelyne eyes widened and opened her mouth to speak, "I…I was looking for you Ita-kun." Her voice quivered under his intense gaze as she wondered why he didn't call her Evelyne-chan or Eve-chan anymore.

"You foolish brat…" he muttered quietly but just loud enough for Evelyne to hear causing her tears to spring into her amber eyes. "You're now part of Akatsuki and will be working with me and Kisame, co-operate and you will live. Otherwise…say goodbye to sunshine."

"Ha...hai!" Evelyne nodded quickly and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up and brushed dust off her torn kimono.

"Go change."

And then, he left.

_Why is he so cold, I thought…I thought he would at least smile, or hold me in his arms just for a brief second if not one…? Itachi…what happened to you._

_xx"If one day, I leave and don't come back…because I did something that will scar you deeply. What will you do?"_

"_Itachi…?"_

"_Just answer my question." He lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling while Evelyne kneeled beside her bed watching Itachi's calm figure._

"_I'd look for you and stay by your side no matter what." She said cheerfully attempting to cheer up the atmosphere. He nodded and Evelyne gave him a hug of reassurance.xx_

"Yo." A voice behind Evelyne snapped her back to reality; she turned around and stared at her "bodyguard" with plumage all over him!

"What did you do OO!" she stared and laughed, "Did you go like massacre a whole bunch of chickens! Ha-ha!"

"Stop laughing it'll be your dinner." Kisame pouted at the laughing Evelyne.

"Hey, what can I change into?" she asked suddenly, Kisame opened up a closet full of black and red shaded coloured clothes.

"These." He snickered quietly as he left the room, "I'll be back when dinner is ready."

"What the hell are these," I ask myself as I picked up a red black tube top with and a red pair of short, SHORT, **SHORT,** shorts and an Akatsuki cloak. "Oh dear god, why is it so skimpy!" I sweat-dropped and continued to look through the closet. "Ohh! Perfect!" I twirled around in the low v-neck tight red dress with a net like material near my cleavage and a short Akatsuki cloak that ends just above my mid-thigh.

"_Why do I always hide behind my smiles…I feel so stupid, why not act the way I am…why hide my feelings why hide my thoughts? I…Itachi I miss him so much, I keep telling myself I can survive the way he treats me! But…every time since I was young, when he said something cold my heart would already break into a thousand pieces. I wonder how many billons or quad trillions I have now?"_

"Ohh, kawaii."

"HEY! You know it's rude to barge in a girl's room, SHARK MAN!" I puffed hiding my frowns.

"Heh, its Mr. Shark man to you little lady, and besides this is ITACHI'S room! Come on, dinner is ready." Kisame beckoned for you to come but stopped you before you ran out the door. "You DO know that dinner at Akatsuki is another free for all food fight? I usually end up getting injuries, just fighting over the chicken, THAT I SO HUNTED MYSELF!" he pouted making me giggle.

Evelyne then took Kisame's advice and took a few kunai with her as she carefully made her way to Akatsuki's kitchen!

"Hmm…what do we have here? Long purple hair tied up short in an Akatsuki uniform, who's this Kisame? Your new toy?"

Evelyne used her "Itachi imitation" glare and activated her Akagan and snarled at the bomb user, who just smirked back at her amusingly.

"Feisty, I like it." He licked his lips causing Evelyne to throw her kunai at him with intense speed and accuracy. He caught it with no sweat and Evelyne stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kawaii!" some of the members said causing Evelyne to frown. '_This is so humiliating.' _

"Aww I'm so jealous of shark man and weasel boy." Pouted a shadowed figure at the end of the long oak table as Evelyne and Kisame took their seats sandwiching Itachi.

"So, you're Eve-chan from Konoha?" asked Deidara and Zetsu as they ate quietly.

"Yep," Evelyne looked up at them. "Why do you ask?"

"Hn. Time for your initiation Evelyne-chan," Everyone in the Akatsuki association clapped and cheered. She gulped.

"Meep!" Evelyne squeaked then imagined what they could make her do. _"Oh no! What are they going to make me do ? I hope they don't make me do something really humiliating!" _

"After we're done eating we, need some entertainment is how I can put it." Some of the members snickered and Evelyne snuck a peek at Kisame and Itachi. They ignored her.

"Evelyne Truth or Dare or Funny Colours?"

"WHAT? YOU GUYS PLAY T or D? WHAT KIND OF NINJA ASSOCIATION ARE YOU!" Evelyne yelled and pointed her finger at the laughing Deidara.

"So? We always need some fun besides we're waiting for Kisame to finish before we can start your "initiation". So what will it be, Truth? Dare? Funny Colours?"

"What are funny colours?"

"Ooohh! Brave girl indeed." Snickered a few

"Huh?" She blinked… and blinked.

"Black…"

"What?"

"Take off something you're wearing that's black, that's what funny colours are!"

Evelyne blushed as she took off her Akatsuki cloak revealing her slightly skimpy red dress/skirt. Kisame whistled while eating his chicken and caused Evelyne to punch him over the head but before she could all the members charged at her.

"You don't have a right to touch any of us, you have no right to sit at our table either but, since the leader said you're with Itachi and Kisame, that's an exception."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed back to the normal happy cha cha joke one.

When dinner was done all the cloaks were off and the table was left clean and bare Deidara whispered to Evelyne, "Just sing us a song."

Evelyne nodded and stood up but Deidara pulled her up on the table and she blushed, "_this is the second time singing in front of Itachi! I have to sing like I sing in concerts back in Konoha!"_

Evelyne used her chakra that sent out an upbeat rhythm and started dancing while her chakra was spread out and acted as effects.

**Song: Emotion- Tanaka Rie (1)**

Anata no kage wa, hohoemi utsushite

Namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru

Daichi no kibou, minamo no akashi mo

Ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru

Hashiri dashitara na mirai wa

Sou dokae akeru tobira

Emotion, kitto knono sora wa, Yume no katachi

Tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru

Emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume

Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru

…**.goes on XD**

Everyone was not shocked and gave Evelyne her ring and manicure, on her ring, it says _song_ 歌.

--xLater on that Night

"We don't have enough rooms in Akatsuki sleep on the floor." Itachi said as he passed you a pillow and a futon.

"Okay…" Evelyne put her stuff down on the floor and the two of them didn't speak another word as they not so drifted off to sleep.

'"_Am…am I a burden to you Itachi?"_

"_I don't miss those times."_

"_I spared your life you know that? I killed Shisun not you…you could've died but…I spared you. Is this how you repay me?" he whispered into her ear. "I needed to test my brother and your 'capacity' and so I will let you live. Hate me Spite me and cling desperately to life and one day you will come before me."_

Evelyne screamed and awoke with a kunai at her neck and sweaty palms as beads of sweat dripped down her soaked hair. Still half awake and half in dreamland she whispered, "_I'd look for you and stay by your side no matter what."_

Itachi narrowed his eyes and pulled away his kunai realizing who it was, he then watched as Evelyne flung herself around him as he pushed her away, _gently._ He then left the room.

"_Eve-chan, staying by my side isn't a good idea. There's lots of danger and with me going blind…I can't always protect you. I have you make sure you're safe so you should leave, you never should've come here, you never should've looked for me." _Itachi thought and wondered, "_I should've told her."_

"_I'd look for you and stay by your side no matter what." _Her voice inside his mind repeating herself again and again until he lost his mind killing some unfortunate soul that bumped into him that night.

---xOwarix--

* * *

Michi-chan: I'm sorry guys no past story I need to do my homework sniff sniff and I'm starving please review and give me ideas and comments! 


	6. Forever and Always

Michi-chan: yay! Thanks for the support everyone, and forgive me for my late updates. Here you go chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**

**Nothing. Nothing is wrong, and asking is against the rules. Crying is against the rules. You're strong, don't let them break you

* * *

**

The bright morning sun barely shone through the night clouds when Itachi, Evelyne, and Kisame woke up and received a mission from the "top dog". They set off towards their destination, Konoha.

"Ita-kun, what's our mission?" came a quiet voice, as the three ninjas continued hopping from tree to tree at a ferocious speed.

"Eh, Eve-chan you didn't know? Akatsuki's objective is to capture all the tails. So we're after Naruto." Replied the shark man

"NANI?" shrieked Eve.

"Whoa there you'll alert the enemies nearby! You'll put us in danger, although no one can stand in our way, but you get the point!"

"H-Hai…but…I…I can't kill Naruto-kun!"

"Either listen to Itachi or get killed girl, those are the rules."

The rest of their trip was silent, while traveling so quickly the trees and the other hidden villages became a blur making Evelyne feel a bit nauseous even though she is a shinobi herself.

"Itachi-san can we should take a break we are already in Konoha after all." Kisame said as he pointed towards a ramen shop.

"Aa."

_YES! FOOD AT LAST! REST AT LAST! _Screamed Evelyne to herself.

Kisame transformed into a normal man with blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a sand jounin uniform. Evelyne transformed into a girl from the sand with short auburn hair and wore a chuunin outfit while Itachi transformed into what Shisui looked like when he was thirteen but a bit taller and wearing an Anbu uniform.

When they entered she twitched, her fan club, the ramen shop had all her modeling pictures posted on a large area of the shop while around 30 guys were celebrating Evelyne's "fourth" year of singing. She sighed.

The waitress greeted the trio and took them to a seat which was kindly close to the fan boys.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm seeing this." Evelyne scrunched up her face with a tiny bit of disgust. "I'm disturbed. I'm never modeling again" she whispered.

"Ha-ha wow, Lynette you sure look sexy. Haha." Kisame laughed.

Itachi ordered his dango; Kisame ordered his sake while Evelyne ordered her strawberry covered ice cream.

Finally the three finished their food and the bill came, Evelyne announcing to the other two that she had no money due to "circumstances" bored the others.

"Let's go."

"B…but the bill!"

No one said anything and then Kisame and Itachi continued to walk until,

"HEY YOU TWO! You haven't paid for your food!"

Itachi glared with an aura around him that had screamed DEATH. The store manager put on a fierce some face.

"You ninjas think you're all that, well you don't get special treatments either! You're just like everyone else but you're just all the same, just trained to kill."

Kisame gave his fishy grin, "Why, of course we are."

Blood scattered across the floor, and people screamed in terror running from the three of them. One of the "fan boys" being a ninja wanted to defend his inferior honour, attacking Itachi.

"You bastard! DIE!"

Itachi grabbed hold of the ninja's arm and snapped it in half effortlessly.

"Ughh! Damn you," he hissed

Itachi then bound him against the wall and broke his other arm then his legs, then heavily injured his back until he used his sharingan.

"Tsukiyomi,"

Evelyne watched with terror and quivered at the sight, it was too gruesome, and she winced every time she heard the man cry out. How did _her_Itachi come to this? Evelyne wanted to cry out in tears when she saw the face of a smiling boy turn into a heartless killer.

"I don't like you." Was all Itachi said before leaving the poor tortured body on the floors of the restaurant. Kisame and Evelyne followed suit.

Night fell as the sky turned from yellow, to orange, to red and to pitch black. Stars twinkled here and there.

A certain blue skinned assassinator fell into deep slumber under the gaze of a red eyed sharingan master. A female ninja's form is seen under the moonlight rays that shone down on a river, the figure got out and dressed and headed towards the other assassins.

Evelyne walked slowly and rubbed the sides of her arms to gain warmth after the cold bath in the river. She froze at the sight of Itachi, he looked as if he was at peace with a tinge of sorrow in his eyes. The Uchiha prodigy's eyes flashed back to onyx black at the sight of his comrade.

"You know, you'll get blind if you use your sharingan constantly."

"Aa. I already can't see so well, it's alright."

Evelyne frowned and sat in front of Itachi staring into his eyes, they captured her eyes also, the flame from the campfire danced in her hazel orbs while she saw a bloody past in his. Everything was silent, as the two ninjas leaned closer together, lips almost touching. Itachi missed her lips and whispered in her ear.

"You were afraid of me today."

Evelyne snapped out of her reverie and nodded slightly. Suddenly, Itachi shoved Eve to the ground, pinning her arms above her head. His lips brushed against her ear as if teasing her.

"Be afraid, be very afraid, I'm not_ Uchiha_ Itachi, I'm just a killer possessing the sharingan. Uchiha Itachi is of the past, he is nothing more than a memory, remember that."

And so, he left Evelyne lying on the cold floor as her teary eyes watched the stars at night.

She dreams of the past,

_Even being known as the Uchiha prodigy, even he has his weaknesses, lying unconscious next to his rival and friend, Shisui, their close to lifeless body was watched over by his beloved Evelyne._

_At that moment it rained, Mother Nature was crying. Evelyne looked up at the falling rain, to her rain seems like a blessing. Rain, it quenched Mother Nature's children, and fill them with happiness. Evelyne smiled. Many people will think rain only brings sorrow and depression. But, sometimes rain brings relief and happiness._

_She danced in the rain, sang in the rain, dancing and singing all the sorrow out of her poor fragile body. She smiled and continued to let the rain fall._

_Itachi awoke and stared at the angelic girl dancing and he also wishes that he could dance all his worries, responsibilities off him. He hated how everyone expected so much of him. _

_Everyone thought he was invincible and out of control, yet eager to manipulate him. Maybe, just maybe if he killed everyone that he loved dearly, no one can stop him._

_No one will dare manipulate, expect and hold responsible of him any longer. He will kill the ones he loves to protect the ones he loves._

_Maybe that was his reason, maybe this is why Uchiha Itachi had killed his clan. Just watching a young girl dance in the rain, he made a night rain blood._

Evelyne closed her eyes and raindrops started to fall down, she danced and danced, letting the rain wash away her tears, wash away her dreams, wash away her desires, wash away her memories, wash away…

NO. She will not wash away her love, not until the end of time, she will love him forever and always and she will stay by his side, no matter whom he his. As long as she knows his true shining colours, she will love him forever more and her love will never fade.

Itachi still sat there until the soft moonlight, still looking like a fallen angel,

_Itachi put his arms around her wet body, embracing her from behind and resting his head gently on her shoulder._

She walked up to him under the pouring rain, and wrapped her arms around Itachi's shoulders, she put her head on his shoulder letting his black hair tickle her pale pink cheeks as she opened her soft cherry lips,

"I will love you forever and always, you will always be the Itachi I've known for all my life, the Itachi I have loved and will always love. My love is eternal Ita-kun."

_ashite'ru._

* * *

Michi: I know I know, super short chapter, I'm experiencing writer's block and super busy school events so Gomenasai! Ill update soon. Review please! 


	7. My Poison

A/N: I…I'm so sorry for the inconsistent updates; I will continue to try my best. I give you my deepest apologies! I present to you the seventh chapter of Waiting Love. Please enjoy and review. Ah, and as you all know, each chapter incorporates the present day events as well as a story from the past. I apologize for the confusion there as well. I also made some small changes (I will in the near future). So for now let's assume Itachi does not have that little diary/journal thing and Orochimaru is not dead.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not I. **

--x—Waiting Love—x –

"_I will love you forever and always, you will always be the Itachi I've known for all my life, the Itachi I have loved and will always love. My love is eternal Ita-kun."_

_ashite'ru._

--x—Chapter Seven—x—

_If kisses were raindrops, _

_I'd send you showers._

_If hugs were minutes, _

_I'd send you hours._

_If smiles were an ocean,_

_I'd send you the sea._

_And if love was a person,_

_I'd send you me_

"What you seek from me is impossible, and you have ventured too far into the realms of the Akatsuki. You are in danger."

Yes, she knew what he meant; she knew that by being in Akatsuki she has already put herself in grave danger. Her life is fully placed in her own hands. Evelyne knew the consequences but love has blinded her judgment. Yet, she refused to believe that Itachi cannot love her. He _does_ love her or else, why would he not have broken her embrace?

"You love a killer, loving a sinful and bloodied man, would you still love me? Loving me means loving the devil himself, you've picked your poison. Loving me will slowly kill you." He paused giving her a moment to think, "Loving me means betraying everything you've known in your life just for a killer, would you do it?"

Evelyne gazed into the depths of his eyes with her jaws clenched tightly together in frustration contemplating her future. She truly did pick her poison for Itachi can never truly love for he has lost the ability through out the stretch of time. He can never display his affection from deep in his heart because he cannot. Itachi cannot experience love, because in all his life, he was molded and shaped into the man he is now. A heartless killer, a prodigy with above standard ideals.

He would slowly break her. Yes, break that fragile mind and fill it with lies and deceit. Loving him means placing her porcelain heart and fragile mind into his hands. From what he learned all his life, he too, will shape her against her wishes. He will manipulate her love, and twist it her into a weapon. Evelyne will be his weapon to catch the Kyuubi. The past is nothing more than a dream to Itachi. The present has already shattered the precious memories he has had with her.

"So tell me, would you?"

She loved him dearly; she loved him more than life itself. Without him she found no joy or true happiness in her.

"Yes." She replied determination blazing in her amber eyes making fire itself seem dull in comparison.

Silly little girl. You truly did pick your poison, Itachi is a killer and as a man, he will only be lustful. Yet, if you truly did try to show him love, the closest he can get to is being a guardian, a protector, but never a lover.

Silly little girl.

"Hmm," he replied curtly.

Evelyne's eyes trailed from his weary eyes to his dry lips and only yearned to touch hers to his. Yet, she did not dare. At that moment she could only envy those who can be in the arms of their lovers. She knew, with him she will never be able to feel the full extent of love, warmth and affection. But, she does not regret.

Foolish little girl.

"Remember my promise. I intend satisfy that." She chimed as she got up and headed back to camp.

Like he was trained to do, not even a flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. This caused pain in the silly girl's heart, a flash of red glowed around her for a second before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

_Itachi…_

The morning star rose high in the sky but the three ninjas did not await its arrival before proceeding with their journey back to Konoha.

"Kaka-sensei it's been 3 months! Can we go back to Konoha please? Evelyne will come back soon I'm sure!" Naruto whined as he sat on a tree stump staring at his sensei who was reading his IchaIchaParadise.

"Aa. Evelyne is strong besides we don't have clues we're wasting time." For once in his life Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"_Nee-chan if you ever get in the way of killing my brother…I do not know what I'll do. Evelyne please don't ever get in the way of me and Itachi. I don't want to harm you..."_thought Sasuke as he looked at the clearing.

"Fine, we'll report back to Hokage-sama as a failure." Kakashi continued to read his perverted orange book as he instructed his three students to trek back to Konoha.

---

"Wow, it's been 3 months since I left Konoha…I wonder if anyone misses me." Evelyne said as she walked beside Itachi and Kisame.

"You miss them?" questioned Kisame as the three started to run through a forbidden forest that was used to test jounins.

"Yes, I do…" Evelyne stopped and jumped high above the canopy of the forest, feeling the rush of fall and she came back down while the trees became a blur again. "Itachi…may I…may I visit Sasuke-kun when we go look for Naruto?" She bit her lower lip hoping Itachi would not get angry.

"Aa." Itachi nodded slightly for he too wanted to see how much his foolish little brother had grown. Has Sasuke gotten his Mangekyou Sharingan? Has he become stronger or even weaker?

Night fell as they finally arrived at an abandoned temple; leaves rustled everywhere as the wind howled restlessly. Evelyne shivered under the wind's cold breath as she looked at the empty rooms that showered the large estate. Itachi checked the storage rooms and the well for water while Kisame checked for an outhouse and bathhouse.

The fog rolled in as the three Akatsuki members nodded to one another indicating there were no dangers or traps. She slept so soundly she didn't realize the figure that stood in front of her sleeping form.

"The holder of the five tails…" hissed the snake-like man stroking Evelyne's face.

A kunai flew past the figure and slashed the hand of the man to the bed frame near Evelyne's face.

"And you are?" asked a flat voice.

The figure chuckled and fangs were prominent in the moonlight. "So you're the one whom the Suzaku clan's heir loves. Interesting."

Itachi raised a brow showing interest in what the 'thing' was saying. The 'thing' continued. "Uchiha Itachi, have you ever known about the Suzaku clan?" Itachi was silent.

"I guess not, well they were a powerful clan from 500 years ago who sided along with both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan keeping peace between the two clans. Until the Suzaku clan was wiped out by assassins from another hidden village. But only a pair of siblings survived and changes their clan name to…"

Itachi interrupted, "Yun…"

"Exactly," the figure grinned menacingly and continued, "Of course, Eve-chan here have not mastered the Akagan, yet she produces other things; like her songs sends out courage and protection. This the power of the five tails within her. The five tailed songbird. She is what Akatsuki wants, is she not? You know you will be the death of her I assume?"

Itachi's mangekyou sharingan flared, "…"

The man chuckled, "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll see you soon, Itachi-san."

--End—

I know I know…short chapter…extremely short. I'll update within the next two weeks though. I promise.


	8. Possessive

A/N: Wow, thank you so much for reviewing everyone even though I haven't updated in ages " I am ashamed, ha-ha. But I'll continue writing! The story is just starting to get interesting! If you have any ideas for romantic scenes, or anything special you want to happen in the story, feel free to tell me. I'll be more than willing to add it into the plot.

Thanks again! Something shocking will happen here, and I don't know what made me do it, yes, it's disturbing, but, I wanted to trigger something in Itachi.

It will be long since I'm adding lots of events in this chapter :

--Waiting Love—

I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever.  
_- Rabindranath Tagore_

--Chapter 8—

Even if the unpredicted turn of events, Itachi still stayed silent and treated Evelyne impartially the next day. The trio continued their journey and trekked towards Konoha. Traveling in silence Kisame did not question what had happened the night before, for he had heard conversations in the night and woke. He found out about the intruder, but not about Evelyne's little 'secret'. But did she know about herself being the container of the five tails?

"We have received news that the Kyuubi is being trained by Jiraiya." Itachi said monotonously.

Evelyne's ears perked in interest. _'So Naruto is training with one of the three sannins? This is getting interesting…though I do hope he'll learn enough to protect himself from us.' _

"We need to formulate a plan then…" Kisame paused as they neared Konoha's gates. The weather was foggy and the earth was damp. The dull and lifeless atmosphere was not welcoming and only sent shivers down Evelyne's spine. "Here we go."

Deep in Evelyne's heart, she felt bitter about returning to Konoha, she was betraying her country, her friends, and her family. No matter what she said, she knew she would continue to swear loyalty to Itachi, but yet, her heart aches for the warmth she once left behind. Kakashi was correct, that Itachi was not the same man, but she cannot leave the chance to try and change him back to the boy she knew. Another issue lingered in the depths of her mind as she wondered if her friends and family would fight her.

'No…ex-friends and family…' she thought bitterly fighting back the tears that threatened to fall out of her amber eyes.

Approaching the weary guard, he eyed the trio curiously, "Um…excuse me," he asked with naivety. We paused and as the guard gazed into Itachi's ruby eyes, he slumped to the floor with a groan. Bells jingled from our straw hats.

Brushing a stay strand of lilac coloured hair behind her ear, she bowed at the fallen guards of the gates, paying homage to the men who once lived. The trio entered Konoha undetected and formulated plans quickly. Women were the sannin's only weakness, and so Evelyne pressured into seducing the old ninja away from Naruto when Itachi and Kisame collects Naruto. She bitterly agreed, shuddering at the thought that she has to be over friendly with a sixty year old man. But, she had time to rest and plan out her own way to distract him.

"Itachi," she said glancing at him, "You know where I'll be then. If you don't see him, let me tell you this, he's changed."

Evelyne nodded at the two minutes later after their arrival, "I'll be off then, see you two in an hour," Evelyne nodded before disappearing into the afternoon sun.

Changing into more familiar clothes in Sasuke's room, she wore a light silk material kimono that fall to her mid thigh. With shorts under, it promised modesty and turned away peering eyes. Her twin kodachis were kept safely underneath the back of her obi. She wondered if everyone knew she betrayed Konoha, or did they just know that she had been captured by Orochimaru? Feeling tired from her long journey and not wanting to wait for the luxury to sleep on a bed, she curled up in Itachi's old bed and decided to rest her eyes.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a minutes, I'm sure Sasuke will be home soon.' She thought enjoying the comfort the soft bed gave her. "Mmm…" she sighed contently, "Sasuke kept this bed in good condition"

Her senses were dulled and her breathing became steady and it was apparent that she fell asleep, that was until Sasuke sensed slightly familiar chakra. He immediately ran up the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of his room. Sasuke flung open the door with an angered look on his face, expecting too see Itachi. Instead he saw Evelyne with a shocked look on her face. Her hair was tousled and she looked disheveled.

Catching sight of her, Sasuke immediately relaxed his tense body, and with the ever so cold expression on his face he walked up to Evelyne.

"I knew you would be alright." He said cupping her cheek.

Evelyne smiled, "Yeah, although I wouldn't…" she was interrupted by a pair of lips that came crashing down upon hers. Her mind screamed in protest but her body stayed rigid. Continuously she told herself she was older than Sasuke, but she could not deny he was a damn good kisser, and her longing for a certain Uchiha did not make it better for her to resist. After a few good seconds, she shoved him off her crudely her eyes flared with anger.

"Y-you! Why did you do that? You had no right to kiss me…" she hollered as her face reddened and chest heaved to supply more oxygen.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes coldly and licked his lips as he pushed himself off the floor from where he fell.

"I know you've been with him, Itachi that is. You carry his scent and a hint of his chakra." he said, "You smelled disgusting, and so is your chakra pattern. Being around him has changed it." He growled his Sharingan eyes eyeing her.

Evelyne's eyes widened, ignoring the fact he had changed the subject. But he had said she smelled like Itachi and there were hints of his chakra embedded in her own pattern? What? Then she realized the Akatsuki ring around her finger. So he inserted some sort of tracking chakra in there?

The ring had held Itachi's chakra, so that he can sense where she is at all times.

Evelyne sent Sasuke a glare with a 'Whatever-you-say' look and turned to leave. "I just wanted to check up on you, and you do something extremely out of line. I'm disappointed. Farewell Sasuke," she announced vehemently, the words laced with venom. She felt insulted and tarnished by his kiss. Yet, something else caught her eye, the brand on his neck made her feel uneasy. What was it?

She had a candid nature but when insulted, she can be someone you really do not want to mess with.

"Just don't get in my way; I wouldn't want to hurt you Evelyne. I care about you in a way you wouldn't have ever imagined if I didn't kiss you." Sasuke hissed before Evelyne turned to leave.

Evelyne took several deep breaths and washed her face near the isolated bridge near Konoha River. A little wooden boat caught her attention and she decided to hide there. She pondered profoundly and was disgusted by the fact that Sasuke had _kissed_ her. Evelyne shuddered and shivered until her body protested against the cold chills. But for a split second, she had to be honest and admit, his kisses were like Itachi's and they made her almost replace Sasuke's image with Itachi's.

Familiar waves of chakra and the billowing of capes made her turn to face her teammates. Kisame and Itachi's keen senses picked up her troubled emotions but chose to ignore it. But Evelyne swore she saw Itachi twitch as she stood close to him.

A pang of jealousy maybe? No. Itachi felt possessive.

'Damn Uchiha's and their keen senses…he must've noticed Sasuke's scent. Is it really that obtrusive?' she scowled inwardly. 'This is all wrong, just really wrong.' She muttered to herself once more.

"Ah…Itachi-san looks like we've got company." Kisame grinned as his menacing teeth gleamed with the thirst for blood.

"Y-you're…"they stuttered.

"No doubt about it," started Asuma looking amused as Itachi unbuttoned his cloak. "It's Uchiha, Itachi."

"You know these people Itachi? They seem familiar with you." Grinned Kisame dangerously. "I guess I should introduce myself as well." Taking off his straw hat he continued, "Hoshigaki Kisame, at your service."

His shark-like appearance caused Kurenai to shiver.

"I'm going to eliminate you, right here, right now." Smirked Asuma, but his jaw dropped in shock as Kurenai began to stutter. "Yun Evelyne?"

"How could you betray us? We believed in you, the Hokage trusted you!" they shouted irate with what they were seeing.

"Sorry Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, but the only person I'm loyal to is Itachi." Evelyne said coldly, her amber eyes looking lethal as they flashed red. Kisame quirked an eyebrow in amusement, he had never seen her so serious or act so cold. He even thought she was incapable of such a thing.

"Ooh, looks like you two are hated in this village." Announced Kisame amused.

Kurenai clenched her fists in rage until she reminded herself that she had to control her emotions. "I guess now the three of you are all S-class felons in the bingo book, we're going to have to eliminate you _all_." She spat in a low menacing tone.

"Uchiha-san, Yun-san, you two have a lot of courage to be standing in your ex-village after what you've pulled." Asuma warned.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, please do not get in the way of my work, because I have no intention of killing you." Itachi announced clearly.

Evelyne almost felt her heart lighten; now she knew clearly Itachi still did not like to kill, unnecessarily anyways. So he did not have lust for blood, but only act on his ambitions, and that was a trait Evelyne recognized.

"That's not something a man who killed his whole clan would say. You have a task you need to accomplish, what is it?" demanded Asuma.

Kisame grabbed his Samehada and threw it into the ground with such force, the ground shook. "This man is really annoying. I think I should kill him."

"It looks like we can't leave without a fight. But don't over do it and Evelyne, you can just watch," commanded Itachi.

"Hai," the two replied curtly. Evelyne sat on the railings watching the fight begin, even though she could not bear watching Asuma and Kurenai get hurt. Where was Kakashi anyways?

So the fight begins…

Kisame picked his opponent as he swung his sword in a chop motion at Asuma, although the movement was slow, Asuma quickly dodged it as well as the next blow. In a flash, Asuma took out his weapons and blocked another shot Kisame sent. The weapons clashed violently and the two fights struggle to get the upper hand. Behind Asuma, Kurenai started some hand seals, apparently, she was using genjutsu. She disappeared.

But, of course, Itachi's sharingan could see through the illusionary technique. Then again, I should worry more about Asuma, since he was being overpowered just by Kisame's sword tip. He only held it in one hand as well. The sword got closer and closer to Asuma's arm and Kisame decided to show one of Samehada's special abilities. Hundreds of blades in different angles of the whole sword shaved Asuma's arm.

I wince as the blood flowed freely from his arm. Then suddenly, the ground started to crawl up Kisame's legs holding him in place. Tree roots also wrapped around Itachi, and little did I know, the earth had held me tightly as well. I did not struggle but placed my hands together and released the genjutsu off myself. "Kai!" The sand disappeared and I continued to watch my team mates battle.

Kurenai appeared from the tree trunk and held a kunai in her hand, waiting to impale Itachi's smooth, pale neck.

"It's over!" she smiled smugly. But she didn't know that Itachi had seen right through it and now she was the one who fell under genjutsu.

"A genjutsu technique at this level won't work on me." With a flash a kunai appeared in Itachi's hand but a drip of blood flowed from Kurenai's cut lip. She had broken the counter genjutsu technique and ducked just in time before the kunai could slit her throat and end her life.

Only a few hairs left her head. The battle continued on for a few more minutes until Kakashi showed up.

"Hatake Kakashi" Itachi stated. I chewed my bottom lip nervously; I knew I couldn't fight Kakashi. He was like a brother to me.

"And what are you guys doing here?" questioned Kakashi staring at me knowingly. He was always understood what I was thinking and what I will do. He knew I loved Itachi.

"Oh, no wonder you could copy my technique, you have the same eyes as Itachi. I assume your name is Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi then."

"I'm the one to be surprised, to see two strangers sitting in the teahouse. I was curious and wondered who they could be and it turned out to be Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. I also knew you were here as well, Eve-chan, Sasuke told me he saw you a little earlier today."

I froze and shivers ran down my spine again at the thought of Sasuke. Itachi seemed to be the only one who noticed the small blush that crept on my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut in distaste.

The fight began shortly after the chatter and ended abruptly after Itachi revealed the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kakashi revealed Akatsuki and I knew it was stupid thing to say because now the three of them will have to die because they know about the secret organization.

Kisame charged towards Asuma and Kurenai who had their eyes closed and the weakened Kakashi. His actions were cut short by Gai-san's appearance. I jumped of the railing and ran atop the water. Gai instructed how the two should fight against the Sharingan. By looking into Itachi's reflection and the enemies' footwork. He knew Itachi needed actual eye contact in order to put them under Tsukiyomi.

But here's where I come in…

"Akagan." Evelyne announced, her red eyes shone brightly. She did a few hands seals before she announced another technique her mother had taught her. "Sakura Illusion Technique" Water droplets started to from the river under them and turned into sakura petal shapes. They surrounded Itachi, Evelyne, and Kisame.

"We aren't here to start a war." Itachi announced before Evelyne's illusion technique created an escape.

The second part of the plan commenced.

It has appeared that Naruto made his way into another small village and so the trio headed out.

I transformed into a woman with long black hair and hazel brown eyes in a strapless purple dress. I blew a kiss at Jiraiya, and just as I thought, he fell right into the trap. He quickly ran towards me and accompanied me to a bar. I stole a glance at Naruto who looked absolutely furious. We played carnival games and he often stole glances at my body. At one time, he was trying to feel me up! I pretended I saw something nice and ran off towards another direction, and evaded the touching.

Somehow it seemed that he knew I was not real and tried to knock me out. I scowled, I shouldn't have underestimated a sannin. We were near an abandoned farm and his hand grasped my throat.

"Tsk Tsk, I can't be fooled, but I must say, we had fun."

I gave a choked laugh, amused by his sarcasm. Transforming back into my original appearance and clothes, he released me at once. He recognized me at once, because he saw me training with Tsunade once.

"W-why are you working with the Akatsuki? With Uchiha Itachi no less!" He sounded furious and I swore, he sounded almost like my father. "What are you thinking!? I could've killed you."

"You don't need to know why Jiraiya-sama. I have my reasons." I answered dully getting back on my feet. I gazed with determination into his eyes, and he realized why. Just like Kakashi he understood.

"I understand. Remember he's a killer who has no emotions. Don't hurt yourself. I do apologize though, I have to save Naruto."

"I can't let you do that Jiraiya. He's counting on me." I said smiling sadly.

Jiraiya let out a sigh, "If you must,". Before I even let him start I summoned a fire jutsu. Yet, he was quick for an old man and evaded. Using what Tsunade taught me I summoned chakra into my fist and slammed it into the ground. But knowing he was expecting that from Tsunade's student, he jumped into the air. Then again, he did not see me summon a bunshin that was now grasped his arms from behind.

"This is too easy Eve-chan." He whined throwing the bunshin over his shoulder. I growled as we started a hand-to- hand combat. I threw chakra induced punches at his body, but he was so quick I could not land a punch. I suddenly felt a wave of power wash over me and a wing sprouted from my back. I was one-winged and it shocked both me and Jiraiya. Then again, I felt drowsy…

Evelyne's eyes glazed over and the once amber turned into red, the Akagan was activated but it was not Evelyne fighting. It was the five tails! With a hoarse cry, the orange chakra glowed strongly around her and then with the beat of her wing, it swept Jiraiya off his feet.

"This power." He said shocked, "she's the container of the five tails?" He cursed under his breath and with a quick motion, he knocked her out cold which disengaged the five tails possession of Evelyne.

He then let out a sigh and began to travel back to the inn. Things have just gotten more complicated for the Sannin.

When he arrived, Sasuke lay on the floor injured, and Naruto was still trying to summon chakra even though the Samehada was eating it. Evelyne was placed on the floor once he made his 'awesome' speech. It agitated Itachi and Kisame because the plan has failed.

"It is important for us to take Naruto-kun with us." Itachi stated.

"I won't let you have Naruto!"

"We'll see about that."

"Then I'll have to get rid of you two pesky Akatsuki!"

"Don't interfere," came a hoarse and weak voice. It was Sasuke, and he was aggravated, pissed off and wanted revenge more than anything. While he recovered from his wounds, Evelyne began to stir and regain consciousness. "Cause the one that's going to kill him, IS ME!"

Supporting his fatigued body, he activated his sharingan once more and with a sadistic grin he said, "Well Itachi, there's one thing I know will hit you like a brick. I know you always love trophies for your work. By killing the Uchiha clan, you left me, as a trophy. Then there is Evelyne, trophy for your manipulative ways and deceit. She doesn't deserve you. That is why I'm going to steal her from you." He laughed and charged at Itachi with rage.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in hate. Itachi is possessive. What is his will not be taken away, not even by his little brother.

Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach and threw him against a wall.

"No mercy, eh?" laughed Kisame.

-End-

A/N: Eep rushed chapter, rushed events but…I really wanted to get going XD. I hope you don't mind the awkward events! Please review and give me comments and ideas!


	9. Farewell

Michi-chan: Well, after this quick conclusion to Waiting Love, I would probably not be writing anymore fanfiction under my name. I may even quit writing fanfics in its entirety. I'm not a great writer but it's for my amusement, and now I just lost inspiration so I'll just stop writing, maybe if I get inspiration I'll write again! Well here you go, Waiting Love's End.

--

Waiting Love

Ch.9- It's never the End.

_It's foolish to fear what we do not understand._

--

_Itachi narrowed his eyes in hate. Itachi is possessive. What is his will not be taken away, not even by his little brother. _

_Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach and threw him against a wall._

"_No mercy, eh?" laughed Kisame._

--

"That sannin was stronger than I thought, Itachi-san."

"Hn…" Itachi's red eyes flashed back to his normal onyx ones as he glanced at Evelyne. His vision was blurring and his eyes were deteriorating. It would not be long until he would lose his eye sight.

Evelyne felt weak, but she knew she should stop being a burden to Itachi and Kisame. Continuing to push her body to its limit, she wondered why the leader of Akatsuki told her to join.

'Maybe he knows about this mysterious power I have…but he couldn't have known could he?' Evelyne wondered.

--- 3 years later

"My goal is to kill Uchiha Itachi, and you three will assist me."

"I knew it…"

--

"Itachi how come you've never told me _she _was the five tails?" breathed Kisame as he landed roughly on the ground.

"I had my reasons." Itachi said monotonously planting his feet firmly on the ground as a strong wave of wind hit his body.

Kisame felt as if he had just landed in the water in a belly flop as the gust of wind hit him with great intensity. His body was tense and with great effort he slowly dragged a foot forward approaching the possessed Evelyne.

It seemed the five tails had a very strong bond with the wind element. The wind was like her second skin. The five tails gave a hoarse cry in the battle field, as a kunai sliced one of her wings. Snapping her head towards the direction of the kunai, she came in eye contact with the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi.

The mangekyou sharingan captured the five tails' glazed eyes and sent her pummeling into the world of Uchiha Itachi. With Itachi controlling all aspects of the Tsukiyomi world, the five tails was utterly defenseless. While containing the five tails in his mind, the devastating powers of the five tails diminished. Kisame took his Samehada and drained just enough chakra from Evelyne's body, to prevent the five tails from reappearing again.

Within a split second, Itachi released his control over her mind and Evelyne fell to the ground breaking out in cold sweat and gasping for air. Her clothes were drenched in blood and tears flowed freely from her amber eyes diluting the blood that stained her cheeks. Her fingers were dipped into the pools of blood that came from the corpses of rogue ninjas.

Trembling with fear, and shivering from being deprived of adrenaline, hatred and anger, Evelyne crawled as slow as molasses towards a small body in the blood bath. She dragged her weary body across the wide wheat plains. Her blood drenched peasant clothes were ripped and torn as she grinded them on the rocky pebble soil. Kisame and Itachi watched silently as Evelyne reached a child's body.

Dark purple hair tousled and matted with blood, sat on the young girl's head. Her once rosy cheeks were drained of its natural pink tinge and were replaced by death. Evelyne picked the young girl up and cradled the girl in her arms whispering countless apologizes. Her muffled sobs could not be heard, but the wind whistled a sad song that reflected the pain in Evelyne's heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I neglected to protect you," Evelyne cried, "you have been so welcoming and kind to us, even though we were strangers. You've let us murderers live under your roof while we were just investigating for a stupid criminal organization. I…I'm so terribly sorry. I should never have had denied to be your mother, cause you know why? I've always treated you like one." Evelyne hugged the young girl's cold and lifeless body close reminiscing how the orphan girl mistook Evelyne as her mother. How she invited Kisame, Itachi and Evelyne in her empty home, where she shared her food, shelter, beds and warmth.

The girl had allowed Itachi, Kisame and Evelyne's presence in the village for she was related to the village chief. The three ninjas, of course, were in the village to capture the four tailed demon. But their first job was to find out where the strong chakra that emitted from around that village came from. Because of Evelyne's purple hair and small hands, the young girl had mistaken Evelyne for her long lost mother. Exclaiming how her mother was taken by a scary monster, the three ninja decided to stay with the girl in order to hear more of the tale.

When Itachi and Kisame and pinpointed the exact container of the seven tails a few weeks later, the young girl, Minamo, knew it was the monster they were talking about all along. Refusing to let Evelyne leave her sight, Evelyne had gotten angry and left the house claiming to leave for the vast wheat fields. Instead Evelyne, Itachi and Kisame, were leaving to capture the fourth tailed demon that resided in a missing nin from the stone village. The demon was terribly tricky and it had escaped when Itachi's sharingan refused to activate due to his poor eyesight.

With a 'mission failure', they headed back into Minamo's empty home in order to find that she was not home. Realizing, Minamo was not home, Evelyne frantically dashed to the wheat fields where seven rogue cannibal ninjas had killed Minamo. With the smell of blood that stung the air, and the boiling anger inside of Evelyne, the five tailed used the anger as a catalyst to take control of Evelyne. Thus, it resulted in a messy blood bath.

A pair of strong hands rested on Evelyne's shoulders pulling her from Minamo. Evelyne struggled to stay with Minamo as she fought of the hands until she was forced into an upright standing position.

"Stop it! Let…let me stay with her." Evelyne cried as she looked into Itachi's onyx eyes.

"No, it's time to leave; we've wasted enough time coming back just because you wanted a farewell." Itachi stated.

"Oh, so this is your so called wasting time!? She's DEAD Itachi! She's DEAD! Don't you feel any remorse, any agony at all? I've seen you watch over her at night, just to make sure she's safe. You care for her too, don't deny it! If you do, you're only a hypocrite when you said it's stupid to fear what you don't understand. I believe you don't understand your love for Minamo!" Evelyne screamed hysterically grabbing Itachi's collar roughly.

Grabbing Evelyne's small wrists, Itachi removed Evelyne's hands from his collar in an elegant manner and curtly replied, "We're leaving."

Evelyne's parted bangs shrouded her eyes. When they say the eyes are the windows to one's soul, it is correct. But Evelyne does not believe that strong ninjas do not have any emotions, they just mask it very well. She truly doubted Itachi was that heartless, there was pain in him. There has to be.

Walking ahead, Kisame and Itachi did not wait for Evelyne to catch up while she prayed for Minamo to rest in peace.

"Itachi-san, she's the five tails, you _know_ that. Should we bring her back to the base and extract the demon?" Kisame asked, "You know, we're almost the only ones whom haven't caught one of the tailed demons."

"No, the leader knows about her demon. We'll wait for orders." He replied, secretly he did feel happy when the rogues were slaughtered.

--

"Itachi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you," Evelyne apologized, as she walked towards Itachi near the campfire. Now that they were on the outskirts of the village, their Akatsuki cloaks were mandatory. Seating herself next to Itachi's relaxed form she hugged her knees and glanced at his onyx eyes that reflected the fire.

"I apologize; I did not stand in your perspective." Itachi stated clearly while staring deeply into the fire.

Evelyne was taken back but she smiled a little before staring into the night sky above the canopy of the tall forest trees.

"Thank you," she said back, "you know, the stars are beautiful tonight they are almost as beautiful as the ones we saw when we first met. Haha, I still remember when you caught me wishing on one." The ends of Evelyne's lips were tugged into a small smile in memory of the days when they were innocent and were trying to achieve their ambitions.

"It is a shame that I cannot see them." Itachi said solemnly, as he continued to stare into the embers of passion and hate.

Evelyne shifted so her body so she sat on her side, supporting herself with one arm, she took her left one and cupped Itachi's cheek. Slowly turning his head towards her own head she caressed his cheek softly. A sympathetic and pain-stricken expression graced her features. He did not have to explain himself; she knew his vision had deteriorated so intensely that all he can see are now shadows, lights and blurry shapes. She touched her forehead to his. Evelyne was daring, yes, but Itachi gave no reaction.

Evelyne looked into his slightly glazed eyes and she understood he was feeling guilt, a slight guilt for not being able to return her affections. He had lost the ability to love through the obstacles the cruel world threw at him. Itachi felt the only thing he could do was let her express her true feelings before he would have to extract the demon from her; which may result in killing her. It was a courteous thing to do, the only wish he knew he could fulfill. He could no longer bring himself to lie to her, or deceive her; he could not even remind her that he could not love. Itachi knew, he would kill her soon, and the only thing he could do to repay her loyalty was to fulfill her last desires. Uchiha Itachi decided not to break her after all.

There was a bittersweet silent until Kisame dragged in dinner. They ate in silence but Evelyne could tell Kisame was agitated.

"Kisame-san, is something wrong?"

Kisame's eyes shifted nervously onto Itachi's quiet figure, but Itachi gave no reaction. "Nothing, it is nothing."

"Kisame, Itachi," she started; the two glanced at her waiting for her comment, "what happened today? Did you two kill the bandits? Did I…sprout wings again?"

Kisame and Itachi's eyebrows knitted together in acknowledgement, 'So she knew' they thought.

"Yes, you did; in fact, it is about time you knew the truth." Itachi knew now that even if she knew that she would die maybe even within days, she would still stay by his side. He just knew. "You are the five tailed demon, you have not reached your fullest potential as your fifth 'tail' has not appeared yet. "

"It seems that when you got angered and your hatred consumed you, the five tailed possessed you." Kisame added.

"I see, so that means, my death is in the hands of the leader, huh?" she said with a bitter smile. Oh how she loathed the idea.

Silence greeted her rhetorical question and no one spoke of this topic ever again.

--

"Argh!"

The sound of wood snapping and a man's cry in pain was heard as well as whimpers in the background.

"I asked you, did you see a man with ruby coloured eyes, another with a giant sword, travelling with a girl?" A shark-like boy grinned menacingly.

The man whimpered at the sight of the young boy. He shivered and gulped nervously and replied, "Yes. They're headed north."

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Suigetsu smiled before turning on his heels.

"Geez, villagers are so pathetic and weak, at least they're less annoying than Karin." Suigetsu rolled his eyes and took a sip out of his water bottle replenishing himself before a low growl was heard from behind him. "Well look who's here; it's the suck-up!"

"Grr…, Suigetsu you are _so_ going to pay for talking behind my back!" Karin shouted pointing an accusing finger in front of Suigetsu's face.

Suigetsu smiled wickedly and plastered an 'as-if' look on his pale face before greeting Sasuke with a snort. "Hey 'leader', guess what I found out!"

"Spill." Sasuke said apathetically but secretly he was anxious to find out where Itachi was. He _knew_ Suigetsu found out more than a little something.

"They are heading north," grinned Suigetsu lifting Zabuza's sword over his shoulder, once again with even a word, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu knew there was no time to hesitate. They are on a hunt for Uchiha Itachi, and Sasuke will give no detours. That was not the case.

A flutter of wings was heard and a falcon perched itself on Sasuke's shoulder.

It seemed that something enthralling was about to occur, for Sasuke had received mail from Evelyne.

--

"You're foolish." Itachi replied as he pressed his back against the sturdy tree trunk.

Evelyne gave him a small smile, "It's worth a try," she replied before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke that teleported her.

"He'll kill you…" muttered Itachi as he stood up wearily.

--

"I sense an unfamiliar chakra signal coming towards us," stated the fiery maiden who had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Leave."

"…" the rest of team Hebi except Sasuke hid in the cherry blossom trees nearby hiding their chakra. Only the sound of the river pounding itself on the rocks echoed. It was typical of Evelyne to pick a serene setting, she still contained her innocence. Looking up at the sky Sasuke closed his eyes and bathed in the sun as the wind gently swept across him.

Evelyne landed a few feet from Sasuke as she observed Sasuke's changes. Grown taller, more handsome, stronger, and…

Sasuke snapped open his eyes and slowly lowered his gaze and matched his ice blue eyes into her pure amber ones.

Colder.

"Sasuke," she said softly acknowledging the same apathetic aura that would have surrounded Itachi.

"Why did you call for me?" he questioned as his gaze hardened.

"My death cannot be prolonged, there's one more thing I need to do before I die. I would like to request that…you spare Itachi. Forget the past; he's your brother, the only family you have left! Please don't break the only precious bond you have left. I don't wish that the two of you suffer until death. Release yourself from this hell you've created."

With speed almost matching the speed of light, Sasuke appeared in front of Evelyne. With one hand he pushed her body into his as she whispered into her ear. "There's no turning back, this is the end. Thank you."

_Thank you for giving my brother peaceful moments in his hellish life, thank you for caring for me, but I need to end this, I'll end his pain. Itachi and I will be saved. _

With his right hand he swiftly grabbed his long katana that could be compared to the size of Sephiroth's and stabbed her through her abdomen.

Evelyne let out a loud gasp, as her eyes widened. "Ita-kun…"

As she fell she revealed that Uchiha Itachi was a few meters behind her with his sharingan blazing.

"Itachi." Sasuke stated. Each syllable was laced with poison and hatred yet it had a hint of arrogance in it Sasuke smirked, "Too late nii-san."

It was the only time Uchiha Itachi wished that he was incorrect. He wished that Sasuke didn't kill Evelyne. Then again, he was never wrong.

Sasuke did not hesitate as he took out his katana and in a quick flash was next to Itachi. Yet in another flash Itachi had disappeared, and used his Grand fireball technique. Sasuke looked impassive but the jutsu only triggered him to fight even more vigorously.

Ninjutsu met with ninjutsu, taijutsu matched with taijustu, genjutsu broken with genjutsu, the mangekyou met with the mangekyou. The fight lasted for close to an hour, both sides appeared well but Uchiha's never let their pain show. They didn't want their pride to take a hit, especially in front of each other. Kunai met with Katana as both sides struggled to get the upper hand. The force pushed both of them back. The two panted for breaths, as sweat rolled down their necks.

"I waited too long for this moment Itachi," smiled Sasuke sadistically.

Sasuke brought Itachi into his world of Tsukiyomi, and Itachi did the same. The two fought again in the world of their own, both dealing equal damage to each other. When the torture had ended both sides only supported their weight with their knees. Panting hard, the sharingan faded from Itachi's eyes, revealing his dark onyx ones. Sasuke smirked and used his infamous Chidori to finish things off.

Sasuke used the last of his strength to summon his technique, he walked slowly towards Itachi.

"This is it. Farewell Itachi." Sasuke thrust his hand forward for the kill, but what had happened shocked Itachi more than Sasuke.

"I-I w-w-won't let you ki-kill him," whispered Evelyne as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it out of her body. Blood splattered onto both Uchiha's faces and the fallen cherry blossoms soaked the blood.

Itachi caught the dying girl.

Sasuke was stunned and took a few steps back, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juungo dashed out of the bushes standing in a line defending Sasuke. Kisame also appeared a grim look on his face.

"Who killed her…" he snarled and the fight between the three Hebi members and Kisame began.

--

"You know I do not feel any gratitude…" admitted Itachi as he stared blankly at the girl. Somehow something was tugging at his heart, just barely, but he couldn't just put a finger on what it was.

Evelyne just smiled before reaching out and brushing Itachi's cheek. "I've…a-always loved those mystic onyx eyes of yours."

Itachi leaned his head into her cold touch. _I'll miss you…_ He could not bring himself to say it… "Farewell Eve-chan."

Her hand dropped to her side as her fingers dipped into the pool of blood around her, the container of the five tails was dead and the demon inside of her was released. It will now search for a new owner.

"Enough Kisame, we'll fight another day."

With the stunned Uchiha and Samehada draining Hebi's chakra, they were able to escape.

--Five months later

"Ah, it's not the same without Eve-bunny-chan," grumbled Kisame.

Itachi only stared at the amber eyed falcon that perched on his shoulders and stroked the falcon's head before she soared above the tree tops.

His eyes followed the bird that flew between him and the starry night as Evelyne' smiling face appeared when the falcon sung.

_I know Kisame, I know…_

_---_The End!

I know it's bad, but I just had to finish it…wrap it up just even a little! That's it. Done. I'll be gone now ;


End file.
